The Rings of Love and Seduction
by Mr Mathias
Summary: The Goddesses Hera and Aphrodite decided to give Percy a gift. But one the other gods cannot know about Why? if a person has feelings towards another The rings of love and Seduction. Binds those people it's a harem story involving lemons. Romance/Hurt&Comfort&/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Rings of Love and Seduction**

I don't own anything

Regarding the PJ Universe that's Rick Riordan

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Prologue/Explanation:**

Aphrodite and Hera gave Percy a gift the other gods don't exists

Rings that reveal the love and Passion females have for

It's an Harem story with lot's of lemon but also with Romance/Hurt&comfort/Humor

Also in this story Percy isn't with Annabeth (nothing against it but it's overdone that way).

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The way the Rings work is he gives it to a girl and if the girl has romantic feelings or Lust towards Percy she will be driven to him.

Also Yes some of the Goddesses will be involved

And Maybe the hunt to some degree (but i'm not sure about this yet).

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Keep in mind that I do tend to Forgetting to add R&R

To my Stories but it is really appreciated if you do

And yes I read all my comments and I do try and do the best I can

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 1/ Silena:

I don't own anything

All credits goes to Rick Riordan

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Two unknown voices:**

it was Night at the Poseidon cabin.*when two voices whispered to each other.

He looks so peacefully and cute when he sleeps don't you think? whatever I think doesn't matter, what matters is that we have come too far to back out now.

I know that it's unrelated to what I asked. " what did you ask then? I said doesn't he looks peacefully and cute when he sleeps? oh my yes he does, it's almost a shame that we have to wake him but our gift will help him in the long run trust me.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Percy's dream:**

I am lying on a beach surrounded by Palm trees, I can see a bar

Lots of beautiful faceless women who for some reason keeps declaring

their profound love for me over and over, But what's with "why can't I see their faces?. hopefully this means something.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Wakey Wakey Perseus. a soothing voice appeared in my ear

Percy nearly jumped when the voice that woke him suddenly had face. and it was one that meant trouble. All. The. Way. it belonged to a Goddess who could either be his death or blessing, when he realized there was two goddesses.

Never in their lives has anybody bowed so quickly.

Lady Hera Lady Aphrodite what can I do for you? Percy asked.

Relax Perseus, we come bearing a gift but it's one of great power and all the other gods doesn't know about this and it's needs to be that way. Now there's two options but both will change your life is that clear? "Yes lady Hera Percy said.

Option number 1. Is you get the gift and use it for good. is that clear?

Option number 2. Is that you get back into bed and we erase your memories about this night. is that clear?.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yes My ladies. I Choose Option number 1.

Alright He said Yes Aphrodite Squealed in delight . Relax Perseus Hera informed him.

Now Perseus the gift we bring. is the rings of love and seduction.

Uhmm what exactly does that mean? I asked her.

Basically if a woman has any romantic or lust feelings for you the ring will act as force that drives them over the top with lust or love for you

It's the same as a wedding ring except this makes a girl horny and loving you

Like having a girlfriend that keeps wanting you more and more and if you decide that more people needs to be involved the ring will work that they are the lovers of you and you want them together.

What do I have to do in for it to work? basically you just place the ring on the person and if they have feelings towards you they'll act on them regardless whether it's lust or romantic. now they are in this box and you'll never run out of them. But again no other gods have these rings and it's important that they don't know they exists not even your Father can know about it otherwise he'll use it to his advance. Same goes all the gods, keep that in mind and please don't abuse it Hera said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Does it work on Goddesses? I asked.

Yes and know there has to be feelings involved. Aphrodite said

Thank you so much I said to the both of them.

See you at some point Perseus. Hera said

I then closed my eyes waiting for them to flash out.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes and Aphrodite was still there.

Uhm Lady Aphrodite is there something wrong I asked.

 **"Listen Percy there is something you need to know**.

I'm Listening I said.

" When you use the Rings the girls are bound to you permanent

and since you will be having a lot of sex, it's important that you remember there is love involved.

I understand

Also my Daughter Silena has a crush on you. so you better treat her right.

I understand

 **"** Now to give you another gift take off your pants I told him.

Why? Because I want to see how you look like naked.

Do you want to refuse a goddess? I asked him as I could see he was frozen.

Never have I seen somebody lose their pants that quickly.

"Holy Crap I'm naked in front of the Goddess of love and lust please be a satisfactory guy Percy I told myself repeatedly.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy I have without a doubt wronged you

You are much more impressive your Penis is bigger than I thought.

Wait how big is it? " you don't know? I asked him. no

Listen you're bigger than anybody I've been with

In fact you're bigger than most gods . Now lay on the bed? ""why I asked her?.

Because for all you have done i'm gonna suck that cock of yours.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" The next day- Percy:**

I woke up, thinking that last was just a dream. But what a dream that was.

It was when I heard the Breakfast bell ring, And got up put some clothes on that I noticed that, At bed table there was a note.

I Picked it up, and started to read who is was from?.

 _ **" Dear Percy. Last night was magical in fact you might think it was a dream, it's not. After you fell asleep I couldn't help but measure the size of penis**_

 _ **My thoughts were right. You are bigger than most gods**_

 _ **The measurements are as following.**_

 _ **Penis 8,5 loose**_

 _ **it's 11,5 when erect**_

 _ **Now I know you don't remember this, but after you came,**_

 _ **You gave a Ring and before you freak out, Yes I have some feelings for you but there is a lot of complicated things before I can become a member of your Harem or girlfriend group or whatever you will call it.**_

 _ **But when the time is right the two of us will have the most unforgettable night.**_

 _ **But until then have the time of your life**_

 _ **Aphrodite.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

F.U.C.K my mind screamed at me, this can either be the best thing or the worst Thing. Time will tell.

" I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't it a knock on my door, nor do I remember saying come in.

Hey Perce, you ready Silena Beauregard asked as I turned to her.

What I asked? don't tell me you forgot?

Listen today is not the best as I'm feeling a little sick I told her.

"Listen you know the rules Percy it's our turn to clean the stables. I'm not to happy either but it's our turn so deal with it Silena told me.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

okay let's go I told saving the freaking out for later in the back of my mind.

 **" Stables midday:**

How do you want to do it? you take the hay or wash and feed? I told her.

You'll take the hay since you're stronger than me She told me.

 **" 2 Hours later:**

That went faster than I thought, Yes we are a great team. She said to me.

Listen Silena since we missed breakfast do you want have lunch at my cabin?

Well what do you have In mind? " I have a kitchen? and I there is frozen pizza, I know it's not the best but at least we have some food until dinner

 **" 20 minuts later the Poseidon Cabin:**

That was good, Thanks Percy. " You're welcome.

What's this box of rings.

it was something my mom bought for me I told her

Can I have one? she asked? me.

"When I remembered what Aphrodite told me.

Yes take one I told her.

Can you help me put in my necklace? of course.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" **Later that night:**

A windue was open because of the hot summer air.

As I slept a dreamless sleep I didn't see or hear somebody coming into my bedroom.

Wake up my love, A soothing voice told me.

"what's happening? I mumbled

I soon realized it was Silena, next to me.

Silena what are you doing here? and at this time? I asked bewildred

Listen Percy I can no longer deny who my heart belongs to?

well who is it? I told her

it's just it's always been with you. I want to love you,

I want to fuck you I want you to be mine I want to be yours.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Listen Silena i'm a little tired if you want my full attention you'll have to do something to wake me I told her thinking she would cave.

Alright she said and kissed me hard on the Lips and slowly kissed and licked face

That sure woke me I told but if you want to go this route you better go all the way I told her?

" Of course love. My love take of your pants she told me

I did as she asked thinking she was backing out now.

My mind left me when she took my dick in her mouth and started sucking and bobbing her head.

she started slowly and teasingly, can you take more I asked?

I was rewarded greatly, when she hummed and started with a couple of inches but soon she was deep throathing me.

Silena I am about to come where do you want it? I asked

when she closed her lips it was too much for me and I came in big waves down her throat.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Do you believe me now? she asked looking at me. " Yes.

Now take your clothes of I told her. " I was pleased to see wasn't wearing underwear). Now lay I told her before I crawled up to her and Kissed her

slowly started kissing my way down her body, I stopped at her breasts and slowly started fondle and sucking them. "I could feel her writhing and hear her moaning my name over and over.

I continued my way down on her, and stopped when I was at her cunt.

I looked up at her and I all I could see was love from her, that was my signal.

I slowly began to suck on her folds, soon I felt them becoming wetter and wetter

first one finger before started scissoring her with my tongue and added another finger.

The wetness became more intense. then an idea hit me, I took a finger and lubricated it from my spit and her juices and started to insert my finger in hear butt.

That the pressure point and soon came all over me.

" WOW I thought: WOW She thought.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Are you ready I asked her? Yes came the answer.

Slowly I inserted my dick into her wet cunt.

Are you virgin I asked her? " No my hymn broke I told him.

I started to gently hump her, knowing it can be painful for the both of us if I'm not gentle.

Soon it became intense as we looked at each other in the eyes

and it would continue to be that way for a little while

soon it became faster and rougher.

 _ **" 25 Minutes later:**_

I was about to come when I felt her walls choking me and her muffled screamed signaled she had just come, it was to much for me to handle, so I came.

I love you she told me, But I'm finished she continued. Now there's one little thing I like but it's not something I'm doing regularly but for you my love this is logical.

what is it? I asked her?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy I love analsex do you think you're up for it? she asked me

The minute she said my dick was erect like a flagpole

From you're asking my body says yes? I told her

Now let me get the lube I said.

I then ran out to the bathroom and got it

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Are you sure you want to do this? I asked her.

The response was a deep kiss a look of love

and Her taking the bottle of lubricant putting some of it in her hand and started to rubbing my cock with it

Give me some I said, and started to rub her rectum with lubricant before I asked which position did she wanted to do.

"She looked at me and said what every boy dreams of hearing, do me doggy style.

Then get on all four I told, and she did as asked to do.

I then took my dick placed in her rectum and slowly started to fuck her anally

Tomorrow you cannot walk I thought to myself as I started to becoming faster.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" 15 minutes later:**

Silena I am about to come where do you want it? I asked

just come in my butt? she told me. Soon after that we came together.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I love you Silena Beauregard I told her

I Love you Percy Jackson I told him

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hope you guys will enjoy this oh and Read and Review guys.

for whatever reason sometimes it slips my mind so bear over with me


	3. Chapter 2: ClarissePiper

Chapter 2/Clarisse/Piper

I don't own anything

All Credits goes to Mr. Rick Riordan.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" The Next Day:**

Good morning Love, Silena whispered into Percy's Ear.

Good morning to you too. " Percy mumbled back.

Listen I know you like to sleep, but we have already missed breakfast,

And if we don't get up, Chiron is going to chew us out, you know that.

"Alright listen since we missed breakfast, Maybe we should take a look see if I have anything that's eatable.

But first let's put on some clothes, "That sounds like a good Idea.

So Silena what's your plans for today? Percy asked.

" Sword Practicing and, I maybe save someone from Drew,

Also Clarisse wanted my help with something.

But I'll see you tonight Silena said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" 1 Hour Later:**

Hello Percy, "Piper said.

"Hello Piper I didn't see you there.

I wanted to talk to you, Piper said "About what? About Silena.

Maybe we should talk in my cabin don't you think? Percy said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Listen Percy as great a guy you are, All of us Aphrodite children, our heart's break easily.

What I'm trying to say, is that us Aphrodite children are emotional and knowing Silena it's just.

" Listen Piper, I know that right now you're just trying to be a great sister to Silena,

But as you said, you know me and you know that I'm not like regulars, If I'm in relationship I'm there all the way,

So no need to worry okay it's two people that love each other.

Thanks Percy you are a great guy, I just want to protect her. It's understandable.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

You know I just realized? Piper said. (No I don't). I have never really seen the Poseidon cabin,

Well obviously I have been here before, But this is the first time.

I can really explore the cabin. So come on Percy show me what you got, Piper said.

Well right now we're in living-room and those Doors are the bedrooms for me and Tyson if decides to come here,

We also have a little kitchen, And down that hallway there is a Bathroom.

Let me see your bedroom, Piper said (I don't think it's such a good idea, "Percy said Remembering that sex smell was still there).

Nonsense Let me see it Piper said already half way there.

" Piper wait it's not the best time right now.

Too late Percy, Piper said with a smirk before stepping, into the bedroom.

Oh, My. God. Percy did you Silena do what I think you did? Piper said shocked.

" Piper, Last night, Yes me and Silena had sex, but I really care for Silena, Please piper don't bed mad at me? Percy begged.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I .cant. Believe it Percy, I mean how the fuck did it happen? Piper ranted.

Well she came into my Bedroom last night, anyway we both talked I things just took off from there.

Listen Percy I'm not going to be gentle, But Silena is one of the most respected in our cabin.

Plus Aphrodite has high regards for Silena, so better be careful okay.

( if only you knew Piper. Percy thought).

Oh what's in this box? Piper looking at wood box on his bedside-table.

"Oh that's just some rings, my mother bought for me Percy said.

Cool can I see them? "Yes you can. Wow they're so beautiful, Piper said.

Listen Piper I have classes to Teach in a little while, so if there is something we need to talk about now is the time.

" Well there's good and bad news. The good news is that we have talked about everything I wanted to know,

The bad news is the for once you're going to be on time.

Ha-ha very funny, Piper said. But seriously can I have one? they look so pretty.

"Just take one Percy said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Later that day:**

So Clarisse what did you want my help with? Silena said.

( The Ares cabin is supposed, to clean out the infirmary today,

But basically everyone, left me to do it alone.

But I'm also teaching combat later today, And I just can't do both things alone and make it on time.

And I know that you're one of the good love-kids that actually knows how to do it.

So that's why I decided to ask for your help).

That's awful of your siblings. But yes I will help you, because we are friends.

" See I knew you'd understand.

But you please not insult my siblings or mother? Silena said. " I thought I gave a compliment?.

It kind of was both, But I get where you from. Anyway enough chit-chat, let's go to work Silena said.

But we to be quick I've got a date later.

* Well tell me Who is the guy? Clarisse said.

It's Percy, him and me last night, something just came over me and I decided to follow my heart.

* You lucky bitch, I thought I had a chance with him Clarisse thought to herself.

Anyway you should see his cabin. Him and Tyson have gone over the top, they have kitchen Living room,

I mean they have turned it into a house for them. Silena told Clarisse.

* Now I want to see it Clarisse told Silena.

Well we'll have to sneak in, and we don't mention this to him at all.

*Alright Breaking and Entering one of my specialties Clarisse said happily.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" A couple of hours later the Chores were done:**

Can we go now? Clarisse asked. " A little impatient aren't we? Silena grinned.

Of course, When you explain what, he has done with his cabin, How can you not? Clarisse said.

" Alright when you put it that way? Silena continued.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Minutes Later. Outside Percy's Cabin:**

So how is this going to work? Silena asked.

* Well give me your hairpin, Clarisse said.

Why? * Because that's going to open the door for us Clarisse said.

Alright? Silena said and began to see Clarisse do her magic.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Inside Percy's cabin:**

Now Silena you're the guide show me what he's got.

* Well the kitchen and living-room are straight ahead so let's see that.

Alright I'm kind of hungry so I can eat Clarisse said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Holy crap this place is huge Clarisse said in wonder.

* Yes it is Silena thought to herself, shocked over how everything has turned so far.

Well now to the grand prize. Percy Jackson's bedroom, My dear if you will Clarisse said in mock fashion.

* Right this way, Silena answered as they walked to Percy's bedroom.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

So this is the bedroom of Prissy? Clarisse asked.

* Yes it's not much but he happy with it Silena said.

Well why don't you keep watch while I snoop? around Clarisse said.

* Oh no. Clarisse that's too much Silena said.

Oh come on like he is gonna care, I mean I'm not stealing or anything,

I'm just gonna look for his private belongings and see what it is Clarisse said.

* Alright I'll keep watch for a few minutes, but then we are leaving Silena said.

Okay Clarisse said, and began to snoop around, When she saw a old wood box.

Alright now we are getting somewhere, Clarisse thought.

" Oh my god those rings they so beautiful Clarisse thought.

* Clarisse now's the time to leave Silena whispered to her.

Okay Clarisse said to her friend, and took a ring and put it in her pocket and left.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Phew that was fun Clarisse said to Silena, oh thanks for the help today, It means a lot to me,

I owe you one Clarisse continued.

* You don't owe me anything, we are friends and we help each other Silena said.

Alright I'll catch you later Clarisse said. * Catch you later Silena said back.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Piper and Silena:**

So Silena congrats to you Piper said. *Oh Thanks, but what for? Silena asked.

About you and Percy Piper said. * Wait what, how do you even know? Silena asked.

Because I saw you sneaking into his cabin last night also I had a talk with him where I realized what you two had done during the night Piper said.

*Please don't tell anybody about it Silena blushing said.

I'm not going to in fact I'm happy for you guys, but there is something you should know though Piper told her. * what?

How do you feel about sharing a bed with Perce? Piper asked.

* I know that being in relationship with someone like Percy is challenging. But I also want to be happy and if him being with other girls, It's too early In this relationship to tell, But I want to be happy so I think I'm going to be okay. But let's not jump ahead I'm just to let the future takes it place and I'll it from there Silena said.

I'm glad you feel that way, Piper said to her sister.

Now it's dinnertime soon so shall we get a head start? Piper asked.

* Never thought you'd ask.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Percy's cabin:**

So Percy I see you make my daughter Happy, Aphrodite told him.

*Of Course you also make me happy, Percy told his girlfriend.

Oh Thank you, I also love you, Aphrodite told him.

* Well why can't we fuck then? Percy whined.

Because there is some stuff regarding Olympus and I don't want you dragged into it,

but soon the two of us will have the night of our lives and I can finally become and member of your little Harem.

In fact that's why I'm here, two new girls will you join and Silena tonight.

*Well can you tell me who it is? Percy asked.

One is my daughter Piper, and the other is Clarisse LaRue.

But the thing about Clarisse is for all things she has said or done to you,

She wants to be punished, by you and for you, and I know she is one her way here to tell you,

So here is what you gonna do, You're going to forgive her, but for all the things She needs to be punished like a slut You're going to do that because it's the best to deal with right now,

Later Piper and Silena will head here where you going to make sweet love to them, thus making Piper your girlfriend.

* Wait how did Clarisse get a ring? I didn't give her one.

No she stole it while she and Silena was in here, which is why Clarisse needs to be punished not because of theft, but her guilt will overcome her so you punishing her will do things right in her mind.

* Alright but can I ask for one favor then? Percy asked.

Name it? Aphrodite said. * A blowjob Percy said. Oh no lover boy you have to give Clarisse your best.

But look at like this, My body is your toy which means when the time is right You can fuck me in all my holes I'm yours, But you have to be patient.

* When you put it like that, I can wait Percy said.

Bye Bye Percy, I Love you Aphrodite Told him. *And I love you Percy said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Percy's Cabin:

Boy it sucks to have a hot girlfriend, and you can't fuck her Percy thought.

When he heard knock on his door. Come in He told the stranger.

* Hey Percy Clarisse said. Hello Clarisse what do I owe this for? He asked.

*Listen I wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened Clarisse said.

Why should I listen? you done nothing but humiliate me and punish me unnecessary.

* I know and I came to apologize I feel so awful about it Clarisse said with tears in her eyes.

Why should I believe you? in fact you deserve to be punished he said.

* You're right I deserve your punishment.

Wait what? he asked. * You are right Clarisse said, I deserve to be punished for all the things I have said and done to you over the years.

So let me get this straight " you Clarisse LaRue want me to punish you?.

*Well that's one way to look at it. But yes, In fact, Perseus Jackson you may punish me anyway you see fit, I'll swear on the river Styx.

Clarisse said, As thunder sealed her oath.

Alright then come with me, if the big bad Clarisse wants to be punished, then punished she shall be. Percy told her. As they went to his bedroom.

* how do you want to do this? Clarisse asked. Take of your pants he said.

* Okay what for? she asked. Just do it he told her,

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Now come here and lay on me lap. * Okay Clarisse said crawling on her knees over to his lap. What's going to happen? she asked.

I'm going to spank you for all the things you have done, I'll let you know when I'm finished,

But don't think a spanking is all you're gonna get. I have a lot more in store for you.

Now you're going to say thank you master, after every hit is that understood

* Yes master she said.

" First hit on her butt: * Thank you master

Thank you Master

Thank you Master

Thank you Master

When she started to feel something hard in his pants

 **" And so it went on for a half hour:**

So master what's next Clarisse said while rubbing her sore butt,

* Damn I have underestimated Him greatly she thought.

" Well we missed dinner, so we are having frozen Pizza is that okay? he asked.

* Yes in fact thanks for even consider me to your dinner.

It's no problem he said.

Oh and before I forget You can take your pants on if you want to he said..

* Now Percy I couldn't help, but notice when your dick became erect Clarisse said.

Yes and that's next punishment, But for now let's eat he told her, and they went downstairs to eat.

* so I'm gonna suck you or what do you have in plan? she asked.

That's for me know he said. While looking her up and down.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **"After Dinner:**

Now were where we? he asked.

* you have spanked me and we had dinner and you said you had something in store for me.

That's right here is what's gonna happen, I'm going to fuck you roughly is that understood? he said.

* Yes and I started to take of my clothes, wanting to please him.

Now come here and suck me bitch, He told her.

* I obediently began to walk over, " stop he said. Bitches don't walk they crawl he told her, and I fell to my knees and began crawling the rest over to him.

* Holy crap he tastes good I thought to myself, As I started to suck him of.

oh that's good he moaned* I then took him deeper in my mouth and down my throat.

Clarisse I'm about to cum and you're going to swallow, that is your desert understood? he said.

* I gave a hum to signal I understood and closed my mouth.

When I felt thick streams of semen down my throat and into my stomach " my thoughts were He tastes so good and I'm going to do this for the rest of my life.

* I looked at him with still with his cock in my mouth smiling as good as I could.

Now Clarisse here is what's going to happen, You're going to be me to tie your hands with this scarf and fuck you is that understood? he asked.

* I gave him a ok and realized his cock from my mouth and put my hands behind my back.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* I can't believe that today is becoming what should have been? I thought to myself

After he tied my hands I felt him touching my vaginal lips, I'm not ashamed to say that as a Child of Ares I got turned on by this type of humiliation from stronger individuals.

You're getting turned on he told me,

You're wetter than Silena and she was wet he told me.

*I Felt him pushing his manhood inside me, pleasure starting to overcome every inch deeper he got, when he pulled out I began to whine.

Beg me slut he told me * I got even more turned on.

PLEASE FUCK YOUR TOY PLEASE FUCK ME PERCY I'M YOURS

PLEASE FUCK YOUR LOVE SLAVE. I Shouted at him.

Alright Slut you begged and you shall receive he said and inserted himself.

Who are you? he yelled * I'm Clarisse LaRue.

What are you? he continued * I'm your slut.

That's right bitch he continued

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" After some time:**

* He feels so good, I thought to myself,. When I felt him cum I also came.

Slut clean my cock he ordered me.

*and I began to suck him, enjoying the taste of myself.

* What's next? I asked wanting more. "I'm going fuck you in ass he said.

* I felt him quickly enter my vagina " enjoying the brief moment before realizing what's going to happen next.

* I felt him slowly enter my ass then he would pull out and enter. that was his way of stretching me .

When I felt him enter and started fucking my ass.

Tell me Clarisse what are you? he said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

*I'M YOUR SLUT I screamed the pleasure of him in my butt became too much and I came hard.

Fortunately he wasn't finished so he continued.

* Don't stop Percy Jackson, Don't Stop fucking your toy I shouted at him.

You said it he told me. * That's because that's what I am, and I am happy to be your little fucktoy.

Listen I am about to cum and I'm going to cum in your ass

Tonight you will stay here, at my cabin is that understood? * Yes I told him.

* I love you Percy I told him, when he came, and he came big time.

I Love you too Clarisse. But there are some rules and you're going to follow them Is that Understood? he told.

* Anything for you Percy Jackson I told him, I am yours anyway you want me.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When we heard knocking in the door.

" Come in he shouted, while putting on some clothes. *And stay here he told me and I obeyed.

Hey Silena Hey Piper what are you guys doing here? He asked.

*Well I came to see my boyfriend Silena grinned and gave me deep Kiss.

Well I am happy to see you too. And thanks for our talk earlier today Piper I said.

*What talk? Silena asked looking at me.

Well it's nothing Piper said glaring at me. " She was just being a great sister to you that's what we talked about I told her.

*Listen Percy I think we need to talk Silena said. " why don't we head into the kitchen and sit at the table I told them.

That sounds good Piper said. " and the three of us walked into the kitchen.

*Listen Percy, Silena began. I want you to understand that this relationship to me is new, But I also understand that you are sometimes on a dangerous quest,

Anyway before I begin to babble I'm just going to say it.

*if you find yourself in position where other girls love you, I won't mind sharing you, If that's what you want.

But I want to make it clear my heart belongs to you, and I'm not planning on loosing you,

But I demand respect from you is that Understood? Silena told me.

Listen Silena there is something I should tell you, Clarisse told me what the two of you did earlier.

*Percy that was her Idea not mine, I swear Silena told me shocked and starting to gasp:

Silena relax take a deep breath I told her. I'm not mad or angry. But Clarisse became overcome with guilt, and is now my pleasure-slave if you will

Now I love you I really do, but I have some needs and there will be times when even you can't take more of my sexual energy. But I love you Silena,

Is that okay That I get more girlfriends?

* Listen Percy I'm okay with it, As the daughter of love I am happy.

*But I thought you and Clarisse hated each other.

We did but while I punished her for her misdeeds something came over the both of us. She swore an oath to be mine slave until I decide otherwise I told them.

" How did you punish her? Piper asked. *A Spanking. and fucking. I told her.

Listen I am really tired so I'm going to bed is that okay with you? I asked.

Percy it's too late for us to head back So I am staying with you Silena,

Yeah can I stay in Tyson's room? Piper asked.

Uhm sure if there's a bed you can, But I never know with him I Told her.

Anyway good night Piper me and Silena told.

" Does your room smell like sex? Silena asked.

Oh yeah in fact she there right now I told her.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" That night:**

Hey Master Hey Silena: Clarisse greeted them.

* Uhm Percy why does she call you master? I asked him

Because she swore an oath that she is my slut or fucktoy whatever I prefer until I tell her otherwise.

Clarisse you can stay in the bed tonight I told her.

But go and brush your teeth, Also you're sleeping naked sluts has to earn their clothes I told her.

" I saw Clarisse running to the bathroom to do her business.

when I saw my beautiful Silena looking at me happily.

You know Silena I have a stiff problem I told her, the nakedness from Clarisse and with Silena and Piper being around my Sex drive went into overgear.

Well I think I can help you with that she told and got down on her knees.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" When a Pair of eyes standing in the dark began to look at the most erotic sight

Her sister with a huge cock in her mouth "probably the biggest cock I've ever seen

Piper thought, " When Clarisse appeared all naked looking at the couple.

Join me Silena said to Clarisse while Clarisse fell to her knees started together with Silena licking and sucking Percy.

Ladies I should probably go and Help Piper I told them. But I'll come back and maybe we can finish if you haven't falling asleep.

Okay they said, and crawled into bed.

* I panicked a little before quietly listing downstairs, where Tyson has his room.

*However I only reached the kitchen, when I felt a strong pair of arms on me.

*I turned around and saw Percy half naked only wearing his boxers.

I saw you he told me, * I began to panic. Listen I was going to ask for help but I couldn't help myself and I when I felt his lips on mine.

Listen Piper he whispered, I know that you want to taste me Am I correct? he asked.

* the only thing that went through my mind was do it.

* I then got down on my knees and saw him pull out that monster he calls a cock.

* Suck it he said I began to suck him, the taste of salt and seafood hitting my taste buds and I took him deeper in my mouth

As I began to humming gently I could hear him moaning my name quietly.

Such a good girl I told her.

Piper I am about to cum where do you want it? I asked.

And I was rewarded with her closing her mouth, so not a drop was spilt.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fuck me Percy she asked, and I obeyed .

Piper are you a virgin? I asked. *no I told him.

I inserted myself into her wet folds and began to fuck Piper Mclean.

*Fuck Fuck Fuck my mind went completely blank, I have felt this good before

*Now I understand what Percy Jackson is all about and why Silena was willing to share him.

*Percy I AM CUMMING I Shouted, completely overcome with Pleasure I came hard my juices hitting unlikely places.

Piper I am Cumming where do you want it? I asked.

* Just cum inside me I'm on the pill I said, when I felt thick streams of Semen hitting my stomach,

The pleasure from that overcame me and I came again.

*Percy can you make my bed? I told him.

You are sleeping with the rest of us he said.

* Those words have never made anyone happier than that moment.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I love you Percy I told him.

I love you Piper he told me.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dear Readers.

Read and Review if you would be so kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Katie Gardner

I don't own anything

All credits goes to Mr. Rick Riordan.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" The Next day - early morning:**

So Percy what are your plans for the summer? "Silena asked.

Actually I'm going home because I have to help my mom.

" With what? Clarisse asked. ,she and Paul have found a house.

But because I want my own place, we decided that I could have the apartment until I found something on my own.

" Wait Does that means my boyfriend has his own apartment? Piper asked.

Yes and know I'll have it until the leasing is up, which is by the end of the year.

Cool ( Clarrise,Silena,Piper said synchronized). That was freaky Percy said.

Enough about me, what are your plans? Percy asked.

Well I'm of to see my dad Piper said.* Yeah and I'm joining her Silena said.

You know me Percy I'm an all year Camper Clarisse told him.

Do you want to help me? Percy asked. " of course Clarisse said.

Bye Percy Silena and Piper said. "wait why are you leaving? he asked.

We are on Infirmary duty, and they start early. "Okay, remember I love you he said.

We Love you Percy, Silena and Piper said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" After Silena and Piper left:**

Well Master what are your plans? Clarisse asked

Now Clarisse, Since there's time before breakfast.

I have a problem and you are the solution, understood Percy said?.

"Anything for Master. Now what how I can serve you? Clarisse asked.

Since my little slut are hungry, I need to feed her. Am I correct?

Yes master your little slut is very hungry.

Get down on your knees and suck me he ordered.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Clarisse did as asked, and got down on her knees.

Start sucking slut, Percy ordered, and was rewarded by watching Clarisse take his half erect dick in her mouth.

"Uhm you taste so good Master, Clarisse hummed.

Clarisse get on your knees and hands. "why she asked.

Because I wanna fuck you, "she did as asked.

please master fuck your little slut. "Percy I'm your bitch, she said.

Good to hear, he said and inserted him in her pussy.

FUCK She screamed. "Yes I'm gonna fuck you slut He said.

Master you are so big, she continued. "That's right he said.

Clarisse I'm gonna try something okay, "what is it? she asked.

I'm gonna spank you while fucking, is that understood? he said.

MASTER PLEASE, SPANK YOUR PET, SHE HAS BEEN DIRTY AND NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED, Clarisse yelled.

You asked he said, and started spanking Clarisse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

MASTER I'M CUMMING "Clarisse yelled.

You can cum. But since I'm not finished, you are cleaning me, and remember breakfast? Percy said to Clarisse.

" Anything for, master Clarisse said. and turned around and began to suck Percy of.

I love your taste, "Master Clarisse continued dirty talking to Percy.

Clarisse" I'm about to cum, and you better knot spill a drop.

Percy was rewarded by Clarisse deep throathing him, so he could cum down her stomach.

Thank you for breakfast, Master. Clarisse said smiling look at Percy.

My Pleasure, well I'll see you later He said. " of Course.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" After Percy's and Clarisse's, morning:**

Hey Chiron what's the plan for today? Percy asked.

" Well my boy you are free from today's activities, Chiron said.

But didn't I have sword teaching today? He asked.

" Yes but, something came up and it was canceled

Please don't tell me it's another quest? he said.

" No it's not it was exhaustion from everything lately

and I decided that we all need to rest once in a while.

Okay thanks Chiron, Percy said and left.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" The Infirmary:**

Hey girls what's up? Percy asked when he came to visit.

"Oh nothing much Silena said and went over to give him a kiss.

"Hey save something for me will you, Piper said and did the same.

Girls there is enough of me for the both of you Percy said.

" Can your ego get any bigger? Piper asked.

" Well his ego is based on the size of his dick Silena added.

Girls this is the infirmary, can you please be quiet about this Percy asked.

" Of course but you better get going, Before we close the door and get nasty with you Silena said.

" Yeah we won't have our little Percy get into trouble would we? Piper said.

Alright I'll get the hint I'll see you both later He said.

"Get running or we spank you Silena shouted after him.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Demeter Cabin:**

Hey Katie it's your turn to do the fields and Cabin cleanup,

her sister Emma said.

" Can you help me? otherwise it will take all week Katie asked.

No. Also I have something to tell you, "Some of us are leaving, to be with our families for the summer.

Me included, "so that means you're all alone, This summer Emma said.

"Okay but when are you guys leaving? Katie asked.

We are leaving tomorrow Emma said.

" Okay thanks for the heads up. Katie said, before she left for the fields.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" The Camp Fields Midday:**

Why the fuck couldn't they have told me earlier? Katie thought

I mean is it too much to ask for a little help with the fields she continued.

" Katie was in her thoughts, when a familiar voice called her.

Hey Percy what are you doing here? Katie asked.

" Well to be honest, I'm having a day of, and decided to walk around

And when I came here, I saw you and I decided to say hello he finished.

"Oh that's nice she said, 'And hello to you to.

Well Percy I hate to be rude but I'm a little busy she said.

"If it with the fields, why didn't you have anyone help you? he asked.

Well I did ask Emma, But she is busy packaging, apparently Tomorrow all my siblings leave to be with their families for the summer, and since I'm staying this year I have to do all Field work and cleanup.

" Well when you put it like that, but why don't I help out a little he said.

You would do that? she asked. "of course Katie, I don't mind helping out sometimes he said.

"Thank you Percy, let's get to work shall we? she asked.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" A Few hours Later. And time before dinner:**

Phew that was hard, Percy said as he carried a bucket full wheat.

"Percy that was nothing compared to what's next Katie said.

"Wait there's more? he asked. "Yes we also have to do grain and then berries.

All in all this can easily a take a week if you're alone, she finished.

"Alright but I may not be able to help all the time he said.

Well that's fine, But let's take a break for now and maybe we can continue tomorrow? she asked.

Yes and maybe we should have a shower before dinner? he said.

Well can I shower at your cabin? mine's too far away she asked.

"Of course it's this way he said and led them to Cabin 3.

So since your siblings are leaving what else are you going to do? he asked.

Well I'm just gonna train, and work the fields and cleanup. I'm probably finished with all when they return she said.

" Okay, well we are here he said and led the two of them inside.

Wow how huge is this place? she asked. " Well me and Tyson decided to rebuild

it and make it more of home,

"Well you got to show me, then but first where can I shower? she asked.

The big wood door down that hallway is belongs to the bathroom he said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" After katie's shower:**

Hey Percy do you have any spare clothes? mine stink she said.

All I've got is shirts and shorts is that okay? he asked.

it's fine it's just for dinner nothing else she said. "Let me go and get it he said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Well here is this okay?, he said and handed her a black shirt and black jeans.

Wow I didn't know you had this kind of fashion taste she said.

" Well I don't really, but I like to look good once in a while he said.

Now show me your castle, sorry cabin she joked.

Well first the hallway where we came in from, leads to the pool area.

"Wait you have a pool? she asked. "Well me Tyson made one he said.

The second hallway leads to kitchen and bathroom, which you know? he said

As walked around Occasionally he would show her all the things Tyson made.

" And now my bedroom he said and lead her into it.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **"Percy's bedroom:**

"I can't believe you have a TV and a computer in here, she said.

Well here it is, he said. " What are that box doing over there? she asked

Well it was a gift from my mom and just some stuff she wanted me to have.

Can I see it? she asked. "Yes he said. and she went over and opened the box.

Wow these rings are beautiful, and I can feel it's real crystals used she said.

Well do you want one? he asked. I shouldn't she said, I mean it's a gift from your mother.

Don't worry about it he said, "Beside I have so many of those you would believe it he said.

Thank you so much for everything today Percy, Katie said.

"As she picked up red crystal ring, and put on her finger.

It's my please, he said "They then heard the dinner bell.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" After dinner:

So Percy me Piper had discussion, and we want a movie night Silena said.

That's a great Idea but can it wait till tomorrow? he asked.

" Why she asked?.

Well I'm really sore after helping Katie out earlier and I just want to rest for tonight he said.

Ah you poor thing, Why don't we give you a backrub later Piper said.  
" Thanks Piper he said.

You're welcome. Also what did you think of Today's announcement? Piper asked.

"What announcement? he asked.

You really need to learn how to pay attention, "Silena said.

The amazons and Camp Jupiter would visit in few weeks Piper said.

" Oh so that's why Chiron was all riled up this morning he said.

Girls should we head to my cabin he asked?.

" Yes but does that means we ditch Campfire tonight so you can get rested? Piper said.

Well yeah he said. "Alright Silena and Piper said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

( Well this is a place where the metaphor backrub meant sex, but it's not it's meant as a backrub and he went to bed with Silena and Piper so he can get rested. Besides I'd rather skip to the next day where all the fun begins)

" The next morning:

Girls it's time for breakfast he said.

" Five more minutes Silena groggy said. "Save me something Piper said.

Girls The bell is ringing i'm not joking he said.

Alright let's get today started. "Silena said as she finally got out of bed.

Percy I hate right now for waking me Piper said.

Hey girls do you know where Clarisse is? he asked. "Yes she slept at her own cabin.

Okay he said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" After Breakfast:**

Listen Chiron, Do I have classes to teach? Percy asked.

"No my boy you're free again Chiron said. "Okay See you guys later he said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

So Katie what are we doing today he asked?

Well I think we should just cleanup and maybe next week we can do the fields? she said.

"Alright let's get to it he said. "If you vacuum I can dust off she said.

Alright let's start he said. " and they began to clean Cabin 4.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" After cleanup:**

Again Percy thank you so much for your help Katie said.

" You're welcome he said.

So Percy tell about your summer plans Katie asked.

" Well I'm going to help my mom, move into her new house he said.

But I thought she was happy with the apartment?

" Yes but when she and Paul Talked about to wanting start a family. They realized they needed a bigger place, so they started looking just randomly and not putting thoughts into it.

Anyway one day they were just driving around, and they found the perfect house and it was cheaper than they imagined so they checked it out.

I was skeptic because maybe there was fraud or godly stuff involved but nothing so far.

But they bought it, and since I have decided to actually live in the city, the money that was left over from the house, they used to pay for the lease of the apartment and they then gave it to me he said.

"Congratulations she said.

Thank you he said. now should we continue? he asked.

Well first there is something I want to do is that okay? she asked.

" Yes what is it? he asked.

Come with me Percy she said and lead him out to the fields.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" The Demeter field:**

"Wow I didn't know the Demeter cabin had their own field? he said.

Yes we do but it's a private thing she said.

"Well what is that you wanted? he asked.

This she said and gave him a big wet kiss.

Wow Katie isn't this a little too much? he asked.

" Percy for everything you have ever done for me? I want you she said.

Listen Katie, I have stuff like that before so please don't waste my time he said.

"Well close your eyes and promise you won't open till I say she said.

"Since you don't believe me with your eyes, try believe with your senses she said.

" I just know I'm loving this she thought.

" Open your eyes she said. * There in the field stood a naked Katie Gardner.

Katie not that I mind, but why are you naked? he asked.

Percy for everything and all you have done, surely you realize every girl wants you

me included. please promise you won't humiliate me she begged,

Katie he said, and gave her a big wet tongue kiss.

Listen Katie If you really aren't screwing with me there is something I like

" You don't need to tell me, she said.

Listen close your eyes and again believe with your senses she said.

' Percy could feel her pull down his shorts, Luckily for him he didn't wear underwear.

Wow your big she said. Before getting down on her knees.

Percy I love you she said, And took him in her mouth.

Wow Katie you are so good at this, he encouraged.

Thanks she said, 'but this is my first time sucking dick.

Well you're a natural at this.

Well I'm not done, But Percy I want you fuck me hard she said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Katie I'm about to cum what do you want me to do? he asked.

"He was rewarded by her closing her mouth around the tip of his dick.

"When she gave a big suck. he came in floods. Mostly in her mouth but because she wasn't experienced with swallowing she spit in the field.

Wow she said, I don't want to be rude, but it was my first time with semen she said.

"That's okay, well Katie how do you want me to fuck you? he asked.

Well how do you want to fuck me? she asked.

" What about from behind? he asked.

Super she said and got on her hands and knees.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

" Percy then inserted himself in Katie's pussy.

"Percy you're so big she said. "Katie you're really tight he said.

Please start slowly she asked. "As you wish he said.

 **"15 Minutes later:**

Faster Percy Faster. Katie screamed.

"Percy went faster and harder.

Percy I'M CUMMING Katie screamed out.

Katie I'm about to cum what do you want me to do? he asked.

"Percy I'm not on the pill. So you will just have to cum in the fields, She said.

Okay he said, and pulled out. "Thick streams of Semen hit the field.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" Demeter's Temple:**

That Insolent little bastard, Demeter Screamed.

He shall pay with everything for what he has done, Demeter yelled.

Hello Demeter, Aphrodite's voice said.

"Aphrodite this is your work Demeter Screamed, Show your ugly face right here right know. "Okay she said and appeared in front of Demeter.

"You did this, Demeter screamed at Aphrodite.

You have ruined my daughter's life you bitch, she continued.

First and Foremost I didn't do anything Aphrodite said.

Secondly what Percy and Katie is a part of life, it just happened.

"Well I know you got something to do with it, Demeter snapped.

"Well yes and no Aphrodite said. "What do you mean? Demeter asked.

I cannot force sex and love and lust between people,

What I can do is, if somebody has feelings for another I can work on that.

"like watering a seed so you can understand I'm saying.

Thirdly, has history taught you nothing? Percy is the most loyal friendly super guy anyone can ever ask for Aphrodite continued.

If I'm not mistaken you are looking at the love of your daughter's life right now.

All the problems Katie has had to deal with, Percy understands and is the best solution to her happiness, she finished.

" Well does that mean my precious little baby girl is finally a woman Demeter said.

Yes, but Demeter you have to keep in mind Katie has been all alone in her Cabin. now with Percy she has somebody special to care for, Would you really take that away from her?.

" No I guess not, it's just, it's must little Katie, I love her so much all Demeter said.

I Understand Aphrodite said.

Now Take a deep breath and relax and be happy that Katie has somebody in her life.

"Thanks Aphrodite, Demeter said. "You're welcome.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **"That Evening:**

So Girls ,Movie marathon have you decided a movie? Percy asked.

Yes we have, "but it's a surprise Piper said,

Well I got the candy? Silena asked. "And I've got the Blankets, Clarisse said.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Wow, I didn't think you girls liked that type of movie, Percy said.

Well we do it's just something we don't talk about Silena said.

When there was a knock on the door.

Piper do you mind see who's there Clarisse said.

Alright I'm Coming Piper said as opened the door.

" Katie what are you doing outside here and at this hour? Piper asked.

Well I'm here to talk to Percy if you don't mind Katie said.

"Perhaps this is a conversation, That is better inside than outside, "Piper said.

So why don't you just join us, for movie night. And then you can talk to Percy.

Piper said.

" Sounds like an Idea Katie said and they walked in.

Oh hey Katie, Silena and Clarisse said. What are all you girls doing here Katie asked?

Movie night Clarisse said. Where is Percy? He is in the bathroom.

Girls I am Ready. Percy said and walked out in yoga pants shirtless.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Oh Hey Katie what can I do for you? he asked.

it's about what we did earlier today she said blushing.

Wait Percy did you and Katie have sex? Silena asked.

"Yes they did Piper said, I can smell the sex stench of them.

Good for you Percy Clarisse said.

" Not to be rude, but Percy can we please talk in private Katie asked.

Yes follow me he said and down to his bedroom.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **"Percy's bedroom:**

Listen Percy I love you. There I said it Katie said.

Do you love me? she asked. " Of course Katie

"But before you say anything there is something you need to know he said.

"Before we two had sex, I had relationships with Clarisse Silena and Piper.

I know that is a lot to take in. But I have one question for you he said,

I Love you But I also love Silena Piper and Clarisse, and they love me and each other,

Would you Katie Gardner become a member our little group? he asked.

Percy you have given me more than I thought I'd dream.

Yes if sharing a bed with other girls is the way to go then Yes.

Cool, now join us for movie night he said.

I would like that very much. she said

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dear Readers.

Read And Review.

Keep in mind the last few things were written at 2:30 am

That's why it's a little rushed


	5. Chapter 5 When Love Meets Water Part 1

**Chapter 4: When Love Meets Water Part 1**

I don't own anything.

All credits belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **" At the throne room on Olympus.**

What the fuck do you want? Hera screamed. "I Just want to talk this out can you please hear me out? Zeus said.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, FIRST YOU WANT TO SAVE OUR MARRIAGE, AND THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDATICITY TO BE UNFAITHFUL AGAIN? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?.

"Hera you have known me all these years and quite frankly I'm sick and tired of you.

I work really hard to maintain that Olympus works with the camps and I do a great job, if you can't appreciate a great man's work then I don't know.

ARE YOU LISTING TO YOURSELF? ARE YOU THAT STUPID? WE ENDED IN WAR BECAUSE YOU DECIDED MILLENIUMS AGO THAT WE ARE ABOVE DEALING WITH DEMIGODS AND THAT THEY ARE LOYAL SLAVES. REMEMBER THAT.

AND FOR THE RECORD NOBODY HERE THINKS YOU DO A GOOD JOB WE ONLY TOLERATE YOUR CHILDISH NEEDS SHE SCREAMED.

" How can you say such a thing? everybody loves me it's common knowledge he proudly said.

Oh for fuck sake. "Zeus I have a solution to our troubles Hera said. "What?. We are annulling this farce you we call a marriage, I mean it's the best thing because I want a faithful husband and you want to be free to screw whoever you want she said.

How can you call our marriage farce, Hera buttercups you know I love you with all my heart Zeus said.

' No you don't, you like the idea of having me around so if someone else asks you are already married. but no you don't love me because if you really did love me then you wouldn't be unfaithful, then you would that time with me.

How can I convince you to stay? and give our marriage a second chance he asked.

Zeus when the marriage is annulled, you will have forgotten about me in day. because you will go down to the mortal world disguised, and you will go to a bar meet a 20 year something, and after some small talk you will fuck her and leave

 **LINEBREAK**

*[ Wow I cannot believe she finally did it. Poseidon whispered , " Me neither whispered, Artemis-Aphrodite- Apollo-Hermes-Hestia-Demeter-Hades-Persephone-Athena.

Should we interrupt them, and say we are ready for the meeting Artemis whispered.

No this is a very private moment for them, and they need to talk it out Poseidon whispered. "Plus this is very entertaining Hades whispered, that too Poseidon continued.

**LINEBREAK**

[We know you are out there Hera shouted, when suddenly the doors opened on auto and a bunch of gods fell into a big pile.

" How did you know we were listening? Hestia asked.

Because I called a meeting to begin and this happened around the meeting time. Zeus said.

"We are sorry to have listened in on your private conversation they all said.

Anyway since all of you know. what do you think we should do? Hera asked.

I think you should divorce Poseidon said. [WHAT THE FUCK, THE GODS SCREAMED}

Hear me out, Zeus doesn't want to be married he wants to be single he just likes the Idea of a open marriage but we all know that Hera isn't the girl who is up that.

And How often haven't we watched heard looked at her broken because of the infidelities. So why not make it simple divorce, and find someone better each other.

He do have right you know, Demeter said.

I actually find this to be the best solution Hades said.

" So It's agreed that Zeus and I will divorce Hera said.

Alright, Zeus when do you want to do the annulations ceremony?

Can we do it now so it's out of the way? he asked somberly. "Of course Hera said.

Alright Hestia and Demeter and Hades and Poseidon you know what to do Zeus said.

[*The Power the Fates have bestowed upon us, for the dissolvent marriage of Zeus Lord the skies and King of the gods, and Hera Goddess of Marriage and Family. We in agreement are dissolving the marriage. "the Gods chanted over and over until the wedding rings turned to golden ash].

I declare this meeting over Zeus said and everybody left

 **LINEBREAK**

 **"At Hera's Temple**

 _[Knock Knock Knock. The Loud Bell rang through the Temple._

 _Just come in whoever you are, Hera's fragile voice shouted]._

Wow just wow, a voice said. "you I should have known. What do you want? Hera asked.

Well I came to talk to you Aphrodite said as she flashed into Hera's bed chamber.

What do you want to talk about? Hera asked. "why was this thing the reason for the divorce? Aphrodite asked.

"Because I got tired of him. Bullshit Hera there is another reason you aren't telling me so I ask again what is it?.

Why does it concern you? am I not allowed to live as I want? Hera asked.

Yes you are except all of us have watched you time after time broken down because of him yet you have never gone so far as you have today so I'll ask what is it?

Alright, remember when we gave Perseus the rings? (yes I remember fondly Thought Aphrodite.

After so many years of dealing with Zeus and his ego and childlike manners, the frustration just build up with time, anyway, that night right after I flashed back into my Chamber, I had a dream, I'd never told anybody of this so please keep this to yourself Hera said.

Hera I swear on the Styx not to reveal anything that is said tonight Aphrodite said.

" After I flashed back into my bed chamber, I got this vision of me and him together, and Perseus showing me the love and family my domain is about. After that I began to notice the love these girls oozed from carrying his rings, and I got jealous but didn't interfere because of my marriage, and it made me realize I want to spend my time with him and the love he oozes around him Hera said.

Hera I don't know what to say about this Aphrodite said, but knowing you and knowing Perseus I have one question on my mind though, "What is it she asked.

Hera how do you feel about sharing Percy with other girls? " I don't know she said why do you ask?.

Hera I am asking because not only are my daughters with him but the first night I put on a ring just to try it out, but it made me realize what and how special this is.

That experience made me understand how unfaithfulness is. So I left Ares and you know the situation about me and Hephaestus it wasn't something anything we wanted, but it was forced upon.

Hera I've got a confession, Percy Jackson is my boyfriend and before you ask if we have done something, sexually.

We have, and that night I gave him a blowjob, with promise to him on the Styx that when the time is right I will be his lover and partner any way he wants to.

* ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? HERA SCREAMED.

No I am Not and Hera I am and so is Piper and Silena and Katie and Clarisse we are all his.

And I can tell you that there is gonna be many more girlfriends.

So that is why I'm asking, are you okay with this or not, because if not then don't romantically involved in anything with him because you will hurt him deeply and the ones he loves, am I understood Aphrodite asked.

" I Suppose but it's gonna take some time for it to sink in, is that normal? *Yes Aphrodite said.

Okay. since all this talk about Perseus it makes me horny Hera said

And since you are his girlfriend how about a little experiment Hera asked.

"What do you have in mind? I Asked.

Tell me how does he taste she asked. ' he taste really good, a mixture of seafood with a musky smell I said.

"How big is he? she asked and started to put her hand down her toga.

'He is quite big, actually bigger than the gods I answered with a mischievous smile

*Oh my I can just picture it she said. "you know Hera, you look like you could use some help? Aphrodite said, and sat down beside the goddess and started to grope her DD Breast through her toga 'Oh just like that Hera moaned.

*It sounds like you're okay with this Aphrodite said.

Can I ask for a favor Hera asked. "Anything I said.

Can I touch you? she asked. "Touch all you want I said.

Aphrodite then watched as the goddess started to grope her G sized breasts

I don't know about you, but I feel overdressed don't you think Aphrodite said and got rid of her toga.

You are right this feels to overdressed, Hera said and got rid of hers too.

"You are so beautiful I told Hera before I drove at her breasts and started to lick and suck the right one and massaged her left breast with my hands.

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods I moaned, * Oh Aphro this feels so good I told her.

But I want to do something I told her, "what she asked.

I want to give you a tongue bath I told Aphrodite. "Just do it she said.

and I began licking and kissing and sucking Aphrodite's body like my immortal life depended on it.

"Hera you are a natural at this I told her and was rewarded by Hera as she started to suck my right breast and as she sucked she began something I had never experienced, she hummed and the vibrations went right down to the pussy

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods I moaned, Hera had I known you were this good I would done some serious girl-on-girl with you a lot sooner I said to her.

Thank you she said and rewarded me by switching to the left breast before she went down to my pussy.

My god that is a intoxicating smell I thought to myself as I blew some wind on Aphrodite's pussy, and got the expected reaction before I dived deep in and began licking.

"Hera you naughty vixen I moaned, over and over and watched how the former queen of Olympus doing things to my body that I didn't know was possible.

But it's my turn I told her, and we quickly began a 69 position, eating each other out.

[If they had watched their actions closer, they would have realized it's a dream they sent to Percy Jackson.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **"The Next Morning At The Cabin:**

"Oh Gods oh Gods I moaned. *Wakey Wakey Percy, a soothing said and became louder when I woke with a gasp.

"What's wrong? I asked the girls as they looked at me concerned. Percy you were moaning like a crazy.

It wasn't a nightmare or anything like that I told them. "what is it? they asked.

I probably shouldn't say anything listen can we just forget I begged. No, they told me.

"Listen closely Perce, we are all in this together and we love you and you love us. and partners shouldn't keep anything from each other We told him, so please tell us what it was.

Alright here it goes he said. " I was in a chamber and couldn't see , when two voices began talking about Hera annul her marriage to Zeus. anyway as the voices began talking and I finally I could see and it was Hera and Aphrodite talking when they began to kiss and grope each other which turned into them having sex I told them.

*Wait are you saying that Hera had sex with our mother? Piper and Silena asked.

"Yes that is what happened, I told them, at which the sisters gasped.

(Perseus, Katie said quietly. what were they talking about she asked.

Percy what were the gods talking about? she asked.

Girls this isn't our situation, can we please let it go? he asked.

No it's too late for that Jackson, Clarisse said.

Alright here it goes. Before me Silena had our first together. Aphrodite visited me

And we got to talking, "her more than me. about how happy and proud she is of all Her children but especially Piper and Silena.

Anyway she gave me two gifts, the first one was the rings, and the second was a blowjob I told them. "WHAT, They said.

She told me how lonely she is on Olympus and how miserable she is with Ares not to forgetting that she isn't interested at all in Hephaestus. and the more we talked the more at ease she became, and said that she felt the need to give a gift for all I had done for her and her children I told them.

"Percy those rings aren't normal aren't they? Silena asked.

No they aren't he said. the rings amplify the emotions a person would have for me but they are free to react on them Listen if you feel that I'm a bastard and want to leave I'll understand I said. *We can talk about that later they said).

"When you said amplify what do you mean? Katie asked.

Remember how Clarisse felt remorseful after breaking and entering I said.

If you as person how romantic feelings for me then the rings amplify them in order for the person to react on the feelings I explained.

Our mother does she have a ring? Silena asked, "Yes she does and yes she is sort of is in this with me but she does have some issues that needs to be out of the way and then she would join he said.

 **LINEBREAK**

Perseus please leave the cabin while we talk this out amongst us Clarisse said.

"Alright he said and left. So how do we deal with this? Clarisse asked.

Well I for one am with him here Silena asked. "Why? Clarisse asked.

Well for one I haven't been this happy in a long time and let's face the bond all of us have now, it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the rings and him she said.

What about? you Piper, where do you stand? Clarisse asked again.

"Tough to say, but I'm with him although it's strange she answered.

"Why? Clarisse asked.

Like Silena said, all of us haven't been this happy without him or each other for that matter, yes I am a little pissed that he didn't told us sooner but that's the past it cannot be changed. Besides Clarisse you more than anything have enjoyed everything you have experienced with us since you stole that ring,

remember how you hated your siblings and what went on in your cabin.

and remember how happy you have been sharing a bed with us Piper said.

and again I cannot imagine a life without him or any of you girls, and if that means there is gonna be other people we have to share with so be it because they have that magical spark that we all experience when we are with him.

" Katie what about you? Clarisse asked.

I'm with them, and Clarisse we all know that you are also with him so don't keep asking she said.

"I Just wanted to make sure how we all felt. Alright let's i'm gonna go and get him and we tell him is that okay? Clarisse said and left.

* Hey Percy come back Clarisse shouted as she walked out his cabin and saw him standing a far away, "probably so they could have their privacy. Alright he shouted back, and began walking back inside with Clarisse.

Before you say anything, We have talked this through and are all in agreement, Perce We love you and want to be with you anyway we can, and we are not leaving you they said."I'm completely overwhelmed, and thank you for understanding he said.

With that out of the way what are your plans? he asked. "Listen Percy I think you should visit Rachel, in regards to that vision you've had Piper said. "The one with Hera? he asked. *Yes that one. Alright he said and left the cabin.

 **LINEBREAK**

" At Rachel's cave:

So Percy how is it going with all your girlfriends? Rachel asked. "How did you know? he asked. *Percy I am the oracle I know these things she said. "It's going fine they talked it through and are very happy with me he said.

Anyway I came here because I had a vision that I need your help with, one that can quite possibly result in my death he said. *Oh Percy do you always have to such a drama queen? she teased. This isn't a joke this serious he said.

Alright let me hear it she asked. "It was Hera's temple, and suddenly Aphrodite was there and they began talking although I couldn't make a word of it, suddenly Hera screamed at Aphrodite, then she looked defeated, and then they began Kissing and touching and it ended it sexually and that's when I woke up he said.

"You were right this could get you killed, anyway Let me try to see what I can get she said .

[ _In the hours of darkness a revelation will happen, and love will come full circle, and the purest souls will be embodied in the sea, soon the magnitude will create peace and harmony all across the land of the chosen ones]_

 _The Bodies of love will connect with the sea and become one._ " _that's when Rachel woke up]. *_ Water she coughed and Percy handed her a glass of water which she drank greedily. "So what does this prophecy mean? he asked.

Percy this is something I actually have to talk to Apollo about before I know for sure what it is,

So you have to be patient with me, but I promise we'll get to bottom of this soon she said.

"Alright and thanks either way he said. Yoi're welcome now leave she said. *Alright no need to tell me twice he said and left the cave.

"[Apollo I need to see you right now she though, and closed her eyes, as a light appeared in the cave].

 **[what can I do for my little oracle? he asked]** we have a situation regarding Percy she said. **[what is this situation? should I alert the gods? he asked].** No because it might end up badly, so that's why I'm asking you now if you can help? **[Rachel I cannot help, unless you tell me what the problem is Apollo said].** Percy had a dream, and it involved Hera, and Aphrodite And he now fears that if this prophecy is true, Zeus will kill him so is there anyway we can help him out of this? she asked.

 **[Rachel there is something you need to know and you need to tell Percy this and no one else is that understood? he said]** Clear as crystal she answered. **[Alright Yesterday a fight between Hera and Zeus erupted, and for whatever reason it turned into, that Hera left Zeus, so they are no longer King and Queen of Heaven, The fates them self broke their wedding strings on Olympus. What Percy may and may not know, is that Hera is very jealous of Him because he truly portrays the perfect example of Love and Lust and Basically everything she have always wanted.**

 **So Perhaps this vision represents a part of his future, a future with Hera by his side].**

May the gods have mercy upon you Percy Jackson Rachel mumbled.

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When Love Meets Water Part 2**

 **As usual I don't own anything.**

 **All Credits goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **I'de like apologize for several reasons**

 **1: the bad grammar (Grammar isn't my strongest thing.**

 **2: A few weeks ago, my computer decided to crash and burn.**

 **and delete basically all my stories, but so far I am downloading them from FF.**

 **I sort of had to go through memory to get back to this chapter although it's slightly different one**

 **Than previous written.**

 **I Hope you guys bear over with me and enjoy the stories.**

 **Now the lightning bolt (no pun) of genius hit me and I finally found a way to get Son of Zoe Kickstarted.**

 **So Hopefully that'll be out in November and Until then I Applaud all of you for your reviews.**

 **For all the stories.**

 _ **[Previously]:**_

 _ **"Rachel there is something you need to know and you need to tell Percy this and no one else is that understood? he said]**_ _ **Clear as crystal she answered**_ _._ _ **[Alright Yesterday a fight between Hera and Zeus erupted, and for whatever reason it turned into, that Hera left Zeus by breaking her wedding band, so Hera are no longer Queen of Heaven, The fates them self broke their wedding strings on Olympus. What Percy may and may not know, is that Hera is very jealous of Him because he truly portrays the perfect example of Love and Lust and Basically everything she have always wanted.**_

 _ **So Perhaps this vision represents a part of his future, a future with Hera by his side].**_

 _ **May the gods have mercy upon you Percy Jackson Rachel mumbled.**_

 **"TIMESKIP - BACK AT THE CAVE:**

Lord Apollo what do we do, what can I do? Rachel asked.

 **"Rachel, there is only one thing you can do Apollo's voice sang.**

Tell me Lord Apollo, This can be a grave situation for everyone.

 **"Rachel you need to find Percy Jackson, and Tell him what we have learned, But mostly you need to keep this knowledge to private, only you and Percy can know about this, you're right too much is at stake, if father finds out that whom it is Hera is after for, he might try and hurt him one way or another.**

"Rachel then stormed out of her cave, forgetting everything about Apollo being there and ran towards Percy's Cabin, and began knocking repeatedly.

'I'm Coming Silena's voice said from the inside, and opened the door.

Oh hi Rachel what can I do for you she asked. " Silena I need to talk with Percy is he here? she asked.

No he isn't I think he is at the Fields helping Katie. "Thanks Rachel said, and headed out to the fields.

 **"AT THE FIELDS:**

( So won't you be my baby, be my little baby) Katie sang to herself. When Rachel came running and shouting.

Hi Rachel what can I do for you? Katie asked. " Oh hey Katie Silena, told me that Percy was with you is he here? it's very important that I get to speak to him quickly Rachel said. ' No he isn't he left to go help Piper Katie said. [Thanks Rachel said and left. On the way Rachel thought to herself, where are you, you stupid kelp-head.

and began wandering around camp hoping to find Percy Jackson.]

 **" AT THE ARENA, WITH PIPER AND CLARISSE:**

*Piper was receiving fighting and sword lessons from Clarisse, Rachel spotted them and came over to them. 'Hi Rachel Piper and Clarisse greeted as Rachel came over to them.

Hey Piper, Katie told me Percy was with you? is he around Rachel asked.

"He left a little while saying he had to think over some things in privacy so who knows where he is". Oh thanks then Rachel said, but before she left Clarisse called out. Rachel I have to ask you this. Is Hera the reason why you need to talk with Perce?. "Listen I can't really talk about it, this is something you should talk with Perseus about Rachel said and left. *Oh this is bad Piper said, what do you mean? Clarisse asked, did you noticed how she said Perseus instead of Percy? 'You're right, well that put's damper on my mood right now Clarisse said. "Listen we have to options here Piper said, 1 is that we go back to his cabin let him fuck us anyway he wants in order to get rid of his stress or we can continue training , besides Silena is already at the cabin so if he needs to fuck she will be there for him and we can join later and see how he is?. Well let's train, as we don't know when he will be back and then we can help him Clarisse said. "Alright let's pick up where we left Piper said and took her fighting stance against Clarisse.

 **" AT PERCY'S HIDDEN UNDERWATERCAVE IN CAMP:**

"As Percy was lying on back he kept thinking the same thing, How have it come to this. When a familiar voice greeted him, 'Hello my beautiful love, Aphrodite said.

How did you find me? he asked. " First of all Percy I am a god and I do keep trace of everybody who has my heart, which is obviously you and my daughters.

Secondly why are you here moping? like that she asked. 'you damn well know why he said. No I don't so tell me she said. * oh so it wasn't you who sent me dreams of Hera divorcing Zeus, in order to shag me he snapped. "Listen to me she said coldly

Hera divorcing Zeus had nothing to do with you, Hera was so sick and tired of dealing with Zeus's arrogance and misogyny and infidelities and offspring's

Over the millennium's several of us gods have tried helping Hera anyway we could, we have put up with some stuff from her that normally would have gotten people burned. But we decided mutually to put up with her bitchiness until she came to realization that it didn't work with Zeus anymore.

"I didn't know he said, somberly after hearing the truth. "it's okay she said, and gently took him in her arms and put a soft yet reassuring kiss on his warm and wet lips.

Hey Percy come lay with she said gently and they both laid on warm silk carpet she had created.

" As they both laid on the silk carpet, gazing upon the skies just enjoying the warmth of each other Percy decided to ask Aphrodite what's gonna happen and what to do with Hera?.

So Aphrodite since you're the expert here he said. Those dreams of you and Hera, what exactly is gonna happen he asked.

Did you enjoy those dreams she smiled innocently, as Percy blushed.

Perhaps you enjoyed how Hera's tongue danced around my erect nipples,

or perhaps you dreamed that I was burying my tongue in Hera's clit and you were fucking me from behind, Aphrodite teased Percy.

Oh I know she said (as Percy's cheeks became all kinds of red due to the embarrassment) you dreamt that mine and Hera's tongues were battling each other and your cock were the battleground, she continued.

" As she continued her teasing of Percy", Percy began feeling blood rushing down towards his genitals and giving him a massive erection.

Ups did I make you horny she asked as innocently as she could after all her teasing.

"Aphrodite I'm gonna burst if you keep this up he said", trying to keep himself composed in front of his girlfriend.

Well we couldn't have that? could we she said, Alright I'll make you a deal she said.

Since I can't have my way with you yet I'm gonna let you play with my boobs all you want and how you want, but I do have a few things I'd like to discuss with you is that a deal? she asked.

"Yes he agreed, Not soon Aphrodite took of her silky toga and silk bra and let out her voluptuous all natural breasts Percy began touching and grabbing them like his life depended on i".

(Easy there cowboy she said, watching and enjoying and laughing at her boyfriends funny and happy face as he played with her boobs, it did remind her of watching young newly couples in love).

So Percy as I mentioned I have a few things I would like to discuss with you,

"Tell me he said drooling as his hands massaged Aphrodite's breasts.

As you know when you won the war you made us gods swear that we would look after our children she said "Yeah I remember but go on he said. Anyway I decided to make random check up's on my children but in secrecy so they would be more in their comfort zone "Where are you going with this? he asked. I'm getting to it she said, What I discovered and made me feel ashamed and hurt, was that my daughters never found their true love, yes they would have a partner but that flame usually died out so quickly it truly was next to impossible for me work with.

Anyway what I wanted to discuss and maybe it can be called an offer, is that I have seen how happy Silena and Piper are with you, yes you are great in the sack and all but Percy you have something most people don't have and that's a heart of gold.

Percy I would like to ask that you promise me that you will think about what I am about to offer "Aphrodite you have my heart I promise you that I will think about what you want to offer he said. Percy if it's okay with you I would like to offer you the chance of being the sole partner of all my daughters, Yes they will be also be lovers too like anyone you decide is worthy of the rings, but I'm asking because I think and know that you will be the person my daughters need the most Aphrodite said sniffing a little bit "Aphrodite I promise that if you and all your daughters want me to be the sole boyfriend then I would accept in a heartbeat but I think it's something you need to discuss with all of your daughters including Silena and Piper.

"is that okay? he said as he hold her gently. Yes it is she said and together they just laid and holding each other, feeling the warmth of their bodies.

hey Aphrodite what exactly do I do with Hera?, he asked.

'Percy I think it's better you make that decision on your own however I can reveal that I had long conversation with her and I said it that if she wanted to be with you she had to understand that she would have to share you with whomever you are with. and she is fine with it because it's more than sex, it's true love.

Thanks he said. "Listen Percy it's about time you head back to your cabin and talk with the girls about what's going on right now, and see where it goes and if needed I can talk with them and explain what's going on but they need to hear the truth from you, Aphrodite finished.

"Thanks he said and closed his eyes as Aphrodite flashed back to Olympus".

 **" BACK IN CAMP+ PERCY AND RACHEL FINALLY TALK:**

"PERCY JACKSON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Screamed Rachel, As she finally saw him after having thoroughly searched camp without seeing the shadow of him".

Sorry Rachel I needed to think about some serious things, but what can I do for you? he asked.

"Do you have somewhere private we can talk? she asked". "Yes he said. and led them to a quiet place".

Listen I have spoken to Apollo about your dreams, and you need to be really careful.

Because Zeus is a bit jealous and he might retaliate for this Rachel said.

"Rachel what I am about to tell you, you'll have to swear on the Styx not to reveal to anyone

is that understood? he said". "Yes Rachel said and swore the oath".

Alright Aphrodite has already told me what's going on so you don't need to worry.

"Wait a second how come you talked to Aphrodite already? she glared at him". Because she is my girlfriend he said.

Wait you and Aphrodite, when, why, and how did that happen? she asked.

"She was my first, however we haven't exactly done the dirty deed Percy explained". You mean sex right? she asked.

"Yes he said blushing". Alright I just wanted to let you know what I've talked to Apollo about this ordeal Rachel said.

"You're a good friend for helping me, so thank you Percy said". You're welcome she said and left.

 **" AFTER PERCY AND RACHEL'S PRIVATE TALK:**

"As Percy watched Rachel leave, he began walking back to his cabin, the journey was troubled as he was left to his own thoughts, which is quite dangerous when you're a demigod. Finally he reached his cabin with anticipation and dreadfulness, how would you explain to some your girlfriends that their mother, more or less have given him all their siblings to him because she feel that he is the best suitor for them? not to mention how will Clarisse and Katie react?".

What he wasn't prepared for was, when he opened the door, was right there stood Hera waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **All credits goes to Rick Riordan.**

Lady Hera with all due respect, you haven't exactly been the nicest goddess to me, and secondly we all know how you view relationships with other people, and Lady Hera the love I share with Silena-Clarisse-Piper-Katie-Aphrodite. it's so intense and I have absolutely no desire to get rid of them and be with you Percy explained.

" Perseus please hear me out and then you can talk with your lady friends" Hera said.

It is true that I haven't been the best example for demigods, so I can't fault you there. But what I can do is try and be the best for anyone involved. and before you go off I have never had issues with affaires however I have had some issues because Zeus didn't treat me right and respectfully. but I know you and I know that you have a pure heart which is why Aphrodite and myself gave you those rings because we knew that you were the only one who is worthy of true love which is why Aphrodite is over the moon with joy because not only is she herself finally getting the love she deserves she also has seen her daughters love blossom the same way hers did. and it's the reason why I am sitting here. The affection I have for you is leading into growing attachment, and that is why I am here.

(Lady Hera, Percy tried. "when they were interrupted by a seething Clarisse LaRue".

What is she doing here? Clarisse screamed while looking at Percy.

"Clarisse let me explain Percy tried, before Hera stopped him".

It's alright Percy let her be mad at me I know I deserve it Hera said.

But to answer your question Miss LaRue, As you know myself and Aphrodite took it upon our self to grant Percy here eternal happiness, and what has happened is simple Percy has shown many goddesses the true definition of love and happiness. As you know Aphrodite was the one who finally found her soul mate in Percy and when she talked to me about it and when I saw it and we saw how happy you and Silena and Piper and Katie has become since partnering with Percy it made sense for me that Zeus needed to be on his own which is what he really wants to. so he can fuck anyone without remorse.

and when I severed my romantic ties with him I made a pro and con list in case I should offer myself to Percy Hera said.

Alright Lady Hera, Clarisse said, let's say I believe you, you still has to answer not only to me, but also the other girls and get our approval how will you get it? Clarisse asked.

"Percy can you go outside for a moment? Hera asked". do you want me to stay? he asked while eyeing Clarisse.

Percy it's alright leave Clarisse said. "Okay then he said and walked outside his cabin".

* Miss LaRue as you know we gods tends to do what we want Hera began

But in this case I really want Percy and in order for me to be with him I understand I need to get along with everyone else so I have an offer to you and the other girls Hera continued. I am offering myself to all of you until you girls have decided that I have proven myself worthy of your love including Percy. "when you say you are offering yourself to us explain in terms Lady Hera Clarisse said". Miss LaRue I am offering myself in whatever way pleases you girls whether it's a favor or sexual or whatever I be do for you until all of you have approved me to be a worthy partner of Percy okay Hera said. Lady Hera before I agree to anything I have to talk to the others about this, is that understood? Clarisse asked.

Miss LaRue you and the other girls should talk about this and when you have reached an agreement just send a prayer to me and I will come okay. Okay Clarisse said. "Now Miss LaRue close your eyes and I will leave for Olympus Hera said, and Clarisse did as asked".

 **"After Hera's Visit".**

(Outside his cabin Percy was walking around relentlessly, when a pair of hands covered his eyes and someone kissed him, Guess who? the person asked). Is it my wonderful girlfriend who I love oh so dearly he asked.

So Clarisse what did Hera say to you he asked? Percy come with me there is something we need to talk about she said and led him back in his cabin.

"Alright Clarisse please tell me he said". So here is what Hera said to me,

She wants to be with you but she acknowledge some of her mistakes as Goddess and in order for her to be romantically involved with you she needs to get along with all of us, "and she offered herself to all of us as a slave until deemed worthy of us and to partner with you Clarisse said.

What are your thoughts on that? she asked. "it seems to me that it's more of a decision for you girls to make and not me he said.

But Clarisse there is also something I need to talk to you about he said.

Aphrodite wants all of her children to be involved with me and I need to know what your stance is on that he said.

"That is a lot to take in Clarisse said, Listen Percy I know you deserve it but it's more Silena and Piper you need to talk to about this Clarisse said.

And what do you think Katie thinks about this? he asked.

Why don't you just ask them she answered"

And what if other people were to join our little group he asked.

" Percy like I have just said, I am fine with it just as long as my heart is with you and before you ask Silena and Piper and Katie and Aphrodite would tell you the same thing, Hell we all love you so much we would anything for you.

Can I ask you one last question he asked?

"Sure just as long it's nothing to about what we think of you she said".

No it's not that but there is one thing I am wondering about.

What is it? "You know how Aphrodite fell for me and now Hera

is also into me, it's just making me curious I mean are the more goddesses that feel that way or and if so are they going to be as nice as Aphrodite have been about this situation?.

"So what you wanted to know if I think about goddesses wants to fuck you Clarisse laughed". Sure I can see Athena's pretty little mouth caressing your dick Clarisse said smirking. or what about Demeter twerking you senseless or what about Artemis dressed in a schoolgirl outfit calling you Daddy". Please Clarisse stop I'm already horny please just stop Percy begged. "I know she said and I've have some practice to attend which means you'll be here all alone with none of us except your hand she said laughing and got up and left his cabin".

I can't believe she would do that to me Percy grumbled before he put his hand down his pants and pulled out his cock and began masturbating.

"Well Well look what we have here a voice said". Hera I thought you left Percy said "Well I did but I forgot something so decided to come back. (I am sorry you have to see me in this state he stuttered and began putting his Penis back in his pants). Oh there is no need for that Hera said you see Percy my offer applied to all of you. "are you offering your body to me? he asked. "Yes Percy I am, now there is two ways this can end okay.

1: is that you and I have some quality time together so you get an appetizer. if your lady friends don't want me around.

2: your girls don't let me near you and we have an incredible memory together, what do you say? she asked.

Close your eyes he ordered the goddess and she obliged, and then she felt it. His warm lips caressing hers into a soft unexpected sensation.

Mhmmmmmmm You are so good she moaned. "Percy thought YES".

He then picked her up and carried Hera to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. Keep your eyes closed her ordered and she obeyed.

Get rid of your clothes he said and she obeyed and, she flashed it off.

He then began slowly kissing and massaging her naked body starting with her breasts "Percy you are so good she moaned". As he took as a sign of good faith he moved down her body until he met her warm intoxicating smell of honey, spring, love that was radiating from her pussy, it was too much for him so he gave a gentle kiss, and the response he got from her signaled that he was on right track.

He gave another gentle kiss but this time there was a lick at the end.

"Percy please don't tease me like this she moaned.

As you wish he said and began licking. "after licking her for sometime he then inserted a finger to which she gave a delightful moan .

As he took it as a good sign he inserted another finger when she said something he hadn't expected "Percy oh sweet fuck I love you".

"Percy I'm close she moaned". I know he answered. Then he did it he gave it the final push she needed and began orgasming.

My gods how did you learn that or was Aphrodite involved she asked?.

"I learned on my own he said. Percy No one has ever made me cum like that. I am speechless, In all my existence that truly was the embodiment of pure happiness she continued.

But you deserve to be rewarded so get out of your clothes she said,

"Not sooner than said Percy was naked in front of her".

Oh. My. Gods she whispered, Aphrodite was right you truly have the biggest dick. "Thank you he said Yeah she was also taken back a little".

Don't be afraid he said, as soon he said it she took him in her mouth and began sucking and deep throathing like her life depended on it. "You are really talented he complimented. " she looked at him with so much love and respect". Well then come and get me stud she said and began fake running out his bedroom. "Never In his life had he gotten up from so fast he quickly got Hera and carried her back to bed looked at her and said, Are you ready or do you need a minute?" he asked, "No i'm good and Percy I am a goddess I don't feel pain". he then inserted himself in her and began thrusting.

 **["JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, Someone screamed When they saw Percy with Hera".]**

Girls I can explain Percy tried as he was faced with an angry Clarisse and Katie and Silena and Piper.

Percy Let me talk to them for a minute Hera said as she rose from the bed and stood in front of the girls. "Girls I came here to talk to Percy when Clarisse interrupted us, I found myself after have given the rings to Percy to find myself drawn to his aura and to him. I understand I have given many demigods a reason to hate me. But as I've told Clarisse in this case I do deserve the earn your respect and gratitude, So I gave an offer that include everyone involved. "What kind of offer Piper asked suspiciously".

The offer was simple, rather than me just being a member of his little Harem, I would be the slave to all of you, I truly would be the bottom bitch, the only thing I ask for in return was you give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your love your devotion your kindness your gratitude.

I gave the offer to Clarisse and thought you girls could decide what to do.

Before I left as we were talking, things got a little sexual. and Clarisse left when I realized I forgot something I came back to see Percy with his hand in his pants. So I offered that we could either have a great time that would turn into a great memory. unless everyone was onboard with me becoming something more Hera finished.

"Percy leave now, Silena ordered". Alright he said and left the room.

Katie what are your thoughts Silena asked. *Honestly it was just a matter of time before someone else joined our little group though I'm surprised it's Hera, But I don't have a problem with it. *Piper what are your thoughts , "In way mine echoes Katie's but I do believe that she has to earn her way to I'm fine with her being the bottom bitch, "Clarisse your thoughts Silena asked. "Oh I'm very upset but at the same time look at that ass, if she is sincere I will be fine with it but like piper she has to earn it. "what about you Silena Hera asked?. Mine echoes my sisters here. Percy come back, to which he immediately.

"We have decided to let her stay Piper offered", now since we interrupted something maybe we should let it continue but I will participate she said. and walked over and began French kissing Hera.

As much as I want to participate I have a garden to tend to Katie said Clarisse could you help me she asked, And they left.

Piper then picked up Hera and threw her on the bed and crawled up next to her and continued kissing her. "When Hera felt something moist on her breasts and soon on her pussy". don't look just enjoy Piper whispered.

Soon a overwhelming feeling hit Hera, When a tongue entered her moist pussy.

The suddenly Percy whispered to Hera shall we continue we started earlier? "Yes she moaned", and then she felt it his impressive organ in her. "The bliss she had felt earlier was nothing compared to what was happening, when she felt an intrusion in her anus. first it was one but something was going on. Girls what are you doing back there she asked.

Well Hera you didn't we didn't notice all the times when you were showing off that tight ass. And now when we have this glorious opportunity we are gonna take advantage of Silena said. Ladies my body is for your pleasure Hera moaned. Now Hera we have a little surprise and ritual, you see after we all had been with Percy we couldn't go back to regular toys, so we asked mom if she could help us so she replicated a few toys that has Percy's size. so prepare yourself. Ladies I'm yours I'll do whatever you wish just gimme it Hera moaned. I'll swear on the Styx she said. "Well then this day just got better don't you think. "Piper bring out the strap-ons you know the special ones.

"Then She felt it, Silena inserted her strap-on in her ass and began fucking Hera in perfect synchronicity with Percy turning the goddess of marriage into a bliss filled mess and a happy mess". Percy get off her Piper ordered and Hera whimpered at the loss of, but it was only temporally because soon the same feeling she felt returned it truly was a lesbian orgy between Silena and Hera and Piper. Silena looked at Percy who looked baffled by Pipers instruction, Silena motioned for him to do her and he came over and inserted him in her pussy it wasn't soon after he felt himself on the familiar edge when orgasming Silena I'm close he whispered, "Just cum in me she moaned back". After the green light was given the feeling became too intense for him and he orgasmed oh sweet fuck I love it she moaned at familiar feeling returning to her and soon she also came.

 **[After Silena and Piper and Hera's Threesome they laid with Hera in middle]**

You know I'm glad we have gotten a new toy to play Silena said to Piper.

Yeah but the fact that she is such a filthy bitch, just makes it so much better.

"Girls would please stop using such degrading comments about me, especially when I'm right next to the two of you Hera asked".

[Well we can try, Silena began, But we won't promise anything Piper finished.] I suppose that's the best I get Hera mumbled. When Percy interrupted them. Uhm Girls there is someone here to see all of you.

Who is it? Piper asked. Come see for yourself he said and left the room.

"Outside Percy's cabin stood none other than Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

Oh hey Reyna what can we do for you Piper asked? " can I come in? she asked. Oh yeah of course Piper said let her inside.

So Percy told us you wanted to talk, what is it about? Piper asked.

"Uhm how do I say this Reyna mumbled, there are some rumors going on about Percy and you, and maybesomeoneelse Reyna said fast.

I'm sorry I didn't get that last part please say it again Piper said.

" There are some rumors about you and Percy and someone else".

Why should he hide his love Silena said making her presence known.

"Silena what are you saying? Reyna asked shocked". Well I suppose

you deserve to hear the story Silena said, so don't we sit down and

I'll explain it to you. "That would be very nice of you Reyna said. follow me then Silena said and walked to living room and sat at the couch

 **[After three hours of telling Reyna the entire story]**

"Reyna asked a simple question" May I see the rings she asked?".

Of course but before we do that I have a question for you Piper said (having joined the other two) Reyna do you have romantic feelings for Percy? "the question made Reyna blush more than ever because of its innocence". Yes and no she answered when he was with us and the work and camaraderie there was a side of me thinking about him that way but as everything unfolded and he went back to you guys the feelings subsided and I've moved on. Maybe you put a ring on and see what happens Piper suggested, "to be honest I'm a little scared what if the rings shows something I'm not prepared for? Reyna said. Well if you truly don't have any feelings nothing is gonna happen however if you do drop the parade and join us in this Crazy Romantic ride we are on. "what about the you know what, Reyna said blushing". You mean sex Silena said.

"Yes the reason why I'm asking is because I'm a little inexperienced in that field Reyna said". Don't worry you can take the time you need with Percy.

Uhm let's do this Reyna said and Piper got up and left to get the rings.

So how is Camp Jupiter Silena asked trying to get her to small talk

It's going great although we are going to do some readjustments soon

"Oh what are those?". That depends can you keep a secret? Reyna asked.

"Oh yeah for sure Silena said". Jason is considering stepping down as Praetor let someone else take over "WHY Would he do that? Silena said a Little loud". (What's going on Percy as he stormed into the living room) Percy what came into you? Silena asked (I just heard you loud and came to defend you if necessary) Oh that's so sweet of you Silena said but it's just girl stuff we are discussing, Oh Okay then Percy said and bolted. " I can't believe you just did that Reyna said, Oh that's nothing besides what he doesn't know doesn't hurt". True but still Reyna continued don't you think it would bother him? "No Silena said it wouldn't because we know how he is, because of the wars he would automatically assume you are here to make him praetor, So a little white lie to protect him is okay and perhaps necessary, He deserve to enjoy life after everything he has given Silena finished. "That's understandable Reyna said

*When Piper came back with the box that contained the rings*.

Uhm how does this work? Reyna asked, nervously.

"Don't worry you'll take a ring and put it on you and tomorrow we will have the answer Piper said.

"As Reyna took a beautiful silver ring and put it on she felt a rush going through her".

Uhm so how does it works? she asked. Well tomorrow it's magic should have worked just fine.

"Uhm uh Thanks Reyna said, Because this was an unknown situation for her she felt really unsure and insecure about it all".

Don't worry Piper said trying to soothe their friend, remember if you don't have anything feelings left nothing is gonna happen, so consider the ring a beautiful gift and don't worry Piper finished.

Thanks I needed to hear that, Well I should probably get going Reyna said.

Anyway thank you for everything today she continued I'll see you tomorrow and let you girls know everything. You'll do that Silena said we'll be waiting. *Bye bye Reyna said and left*. So what are your thoughts? about Reyna Piper asked. "Well I talked to her while you were getting the box and She did had some feelings at a point but she had tried to restrain them she said with emphasis on restrained. So tomorrow Percy is getting a roman plaything.

Don't forget to read and Review.

Also my apologies for the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I don't own anything

All Credits goes to Rick Riordan

:THE NEXT MORNING:

As long as he could remember Percy had always been sleeping late.

So he was surprised when he was the first to wake up, Because he had woken around early sunrise he decided to take advantage of that fact and walked out on his porch and just stared at the beautiful sunrise.

"Beautiful isn't it a voice said next to him". Yeah it is he said.

How is life for you Poseidon said "it's great Percy answered".

I would say so since you have a bunch of beautiful women living with you. it's not possible to be more proud of you than I already am.

Listen Percy there is something I need to talk to you about "Sure what is it?". Amphitrite is going to stay here at the cabin for some time, is that okay with you? Poseidon asked "Uhm yeah but why?". because Myself and Amphitrite are having issues and there isn't really anything holding us together anymore except our duties and we both need a breather from each other And she needs to be around water so Triton suggested she could stay here for the time being. okay

Oh Percy If she behaves badly, Don't be afraid to punish her if needs to be okay. "Yes dad".

Anyway I need to leave i don't want any of us to get in trouble with Zeus Poseidon said, I understand Percy said and closed his eyes.

After his little interaction with Poseidon. Percy stayed on the porch when Hera Approached him. "So what did my brother do here she asked while sitting next to him". he just came to talk and asked if I was okay with Amphitrite coming to stay for some time "how long is she staying?". he didn't say only for the time being Percy said. this is going to interesting Hera said. You know Percy as long as I've known Poseidon he has never seemed happy with anything other than you. you are his proudest achievement. Now I might be mistaken about this but I don't think he has ever cared about Amphitrite or least for several millenniums so maybe this could be a way for him to give her to you for some " quality time"Hera said making air quotations around quality time". Well there is that possibility but I think the best would be to wait and see what it really is He said. "Can I ask you a question? Hera asked". yeah sure " have you ever fantasized about Amphitrite Hera asked. "No Percy stuttered, so are you telling me that you have never thought about her plump lips around your shaft?. or what about her tits or that firm ass of hers. [That's very mean what you are doing there Silena's tenderly said]. "What am I mean about? she asked. "He has morning wood and all this talk about sexy body parts, it affects him and it's mean if you aren't planning on doing anything to satisfy him? Silena said while glancing at his massive erection. Oh god I'm sorry Percy, Hera said, I should have offered myself to you. "Don't worry Hera it isn't anything He said". comforting the goddess Come here he said and hugged her. Listen Percy you should head to breakfast and I'll wait here, and if Amphitrite shows up while you are eating I'll deal with her is that okay?. Listen to Hera Silena said, we go to breakfast and we'll return.

 **:** **AFTER PERCY AND THE GIRLS LEFT:**

The water surrounding the Poseidon Cabin began foaming and turning crystal blue. When some of the foam began turning into a statue of a beautiful woman. Suddenly the statue cracked and out stepped Amphitrite.

"So Where's the brat Amphitrite shouted to no one in particular. "Hello to you too Hera said.

Hera what are you doing here Amphitrite asked in shock. When the Goddess answered. I'm enjoying his company? What about you? Hera asked.

My stupid husband forced me to stay here because of a stupid fight. but I think it's because he has an excuse to be unfaithful. Oh i'm sorry Amphitrite said when bringing up that subject as Hera had to much bad experience with it. Don't be I'm no longer with Zeus so it doesn't hurt me anymore Hera said honest. "Wait you The Goddess of Marriage divorced Amphitrite asked.

Yeah I came to the sad realisation that he would not change and as the goddess of marriage it was more than I could take. Besides being away from all that has only given me more joy than I could possible expect. Wait are you telling me you are and the brat are together? Amphitrite asked. "No not yet you see for all the things i have done I need to be redeemed in his and his girlfriends eyes. "wait girlfriends does he more than one?". Yes he does "that cheating son of a bitch Amphitrite screamed i'm gonna rip his balls of. "SHUT UP Hera Roared at the now frightened Amphitrite". Listen Percy has sacrificed himself numerous times so he deserves all the love he gets Hera.

Still that doesn't explain everything Amphitrite said. " You are right Hera said.

Let me tell you a story then Hera said. (Months ago I was going through a hard time when I ran into Aphrodite and when talked about everything and that led into more talking between the two of us. One day i was invited into her palace and she let out a secret of hers that she felt we gods never truly appreciated Perseus for everything he has done for us and I admit that her words struck a chord with me because I began to reevaluate all the things I have done towards him and felt ashamed. From that day we began discussing on what to give him as a gift that truly showed him that some gods cared enough about him. When an idea struck he would get rings that he could give to people and if the person had any romantic interest in him that ring would act as emotion booster and give the person confidence to pursue something romantic with Percy and if not then the ring would just be a gift.

But those rings are more magical than because we had Hephaestus forge them and during that time it actually bought me and him closer than I though possible. We decided that it would be best to hand him the rings during night time so no one would notice us When we gave him the rings Aphrodite decided to stay a little longer with him and give him something more sexual and in return he gave her a ring. She came to me a few days after that and told me That in her dreams she started to see sides of herself that she had suppressed and how her future would turn out if she pursued something romantic with him and a long story short she became his girlfriend but she knew that she wouldn't be enough so he should just have fun and that led into Encounters with Silena and Piper and Clarisse and Katie. When i saw how those rings could for the better I asked Aphrodite if I could hers for a few hours and in that time period I saw the life I've always though I could have but it seemed impossible with Zeus. So I divorced Zeus and talked Percy about it but he seemed hesitant so I gave him and his girlfriends an offer. I could be their servant until a sufficient period and then he either reject me or we could become romantic involved and that's why i'm here Hera finished.

"This is very weird Amphitrite said but it's your choice but don't you think its going to be the same if he is getting more girlfriends? She asked. Yes and no because I would have a special place in his heart the same way everybody

else does. Have you fucked him? Sadly no Hera said I was close to it when Silena and Piper came and took over so I only had a chance to suck him.

And this morning he and I had a conversation so wonderful I forgot to ask him if I should help with his morning wood. But I'll expect him to wanting something when he gets back from breakfast Hera said.

I got to be honest it sounds weird Amphitrite said so i'm going to let it go for now but could you help me finding a room where I can stay? She asked.

"Yeah sure come with me Hera said". And they began scoundring the cabin for room

 **:AFTER BREAKFAST:**

Listen Percy when you it comes to sacrifice your leftovers sacrifice them to me Aphrodites voice cooed in his head. And then instead of going back to your cabin follow my voice she continued I want to surprise you.

Don't forget to Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **The Surprise**

I don't own anything.

All credits goes to Rick Riordan

 **[: PREVIOUS:**

Listen Percy when you it comes to sacrifice your leftovers sacrifice them to me Aphrodites voice cooed in his head. And then instead of going back to your cabin follow my voice she continued I want to surprise you.]

 **[: The Surprise:]**

 **(** With Aphrodite leading him he walked in the forest and himself very far from camp he continued to listen to Aphrodite but felt he had to ask if it was

Dangerous? "Aphrodite hearing this reassured that it was safe for him". **)**

When he found a small secluded area. Hello my love Aphrodite cooed gently in his ear and gave him a hug and hello to you too he said and hugged back before they gave each other a big sloppy wet kiss that left them both breathing hard. I've missed you so much she said panting.

Likewise but I have to ask what are we doing here? We are on a date she said and snapped her fingers and suddenly there was nice blanket and basket with food and drinks for the two of them. It dawned on me that we hadn't had a chance to spend good quality time together so I thought let's have a nice evening together and just enjoy each other's company without any interruption she said. Wow I mean just wow Percy said while trying to gather his thoughts.

Come lay with me and just talk to me about everything that goes on she said and laid on the blanket and him following. Lifting her head up on his chest. Softly telling her about everything. That went on with his life and how he feels about everybody.

So are you telling me that my daughters ruined your chance to have sex with Hera so they could fuck her instead? Aphrodite said laughing. "You laugh all you want but it was embarrassing he said with a smile on his face.

In all seriousness he said do you think I treat the girls right he asked.

"Percy do you love them and do they love you?". Yeah I think so he said.

Percy as the goddess of love I can tell that your cabin is reeking of love they love you beyond words can express and I know that especially my daughters before you were involved with them they dreamed of you and everything so don't worry they all love you and if they didn't or stop they are going to tell you so and more importantly I love you so much Aphrodite said. know

Thank you he said I really needed to hear that and gave her another kiss and hug. " Listen can I ask you about something he said but was interrupted.

Also I happen to know someone else that loves you but it's complicated She said". Oh no don't you dare pique my interest you naughty girl he said.

Listen it's complicated and she should make her own decision but you were about to ask me something.

Yeah before breakfast my dad came and said told me that Amphitrite was going to stay at the cabin could you please check and see if there are any sinister things going on he asked. "Yes she said."

Dont forget to Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

ALL CREDITS GOES TO RICK RIORDAN

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY SMUT

BUT THERE IS SOME STORY GOING ON AND THAT WILL LEAD IN THE THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY.

 **[:WHILE APHRODITE WERE WITH PERCY:]**

Listen Percy There is something you should know. Aphrodite said Hera and myself. We are not the only goddesses who has fought our inner feelings in regards to you. However with great power comes great responsibility.

"shhh don't worry Aphrodite Percy said gently". Well actually yes I do worry because we have seen what this type of power can do she said.

So when you give those rings make sure it isn't because you just want to get laid with a hot girl.

 **[-line-break-]**

"Listen to me Percy said, on everything I hold dear I swear on the styx that the rings are only given to People I care about, but I'm not going to lie that in the future there will be other girls joining because like you they have a special place in my heart that I swear Percy said"

Thank you Aphrodite said, Now I have to go but I think there is special someone waiting for you at the cabin. "Who is it? He asked. Well last night I have never seen anybody fight their feelings like Reyna did but she have come around Aphrodite said Now close your eyes. * **Which he did** *

 **[-line-break-]**

:The Cabin:

"Knock Knock it came on the door". Oh Hi Reyna Silena said and let Reyna inside. So Did you feel anything last night? Silena gently asked. "Well first hello to you Reyna said, but yeah I did felt something for Percy but it's tough because I'm so used being in control of myself and my feelings and with Percy it's very unpredictable.

Listen to me Silena said Emotions and feelings should be unpredictable because that is what is excites us. And I swear that ever since I fell for Percy and vice versa it has been nothing but an exciting roller coaster but also It has given more than just a boyfriend it has given me a true sparring partner in life and I have never been happier than I am with Him. And it's the same for everybody because Percy will challenge you and spare with you but at the same give you reasons to above and beyond your own expectations. Wow Reyna said is that really what happens around here?

 **[-line-break-]**

"yeah Silena said". Well I do have confession to make. "Go on Silena said". I'm really nervous because if said so then Percy would be my very first boyfriend and it makes me nervous because I haven't been in a situation like that before so how do I act and react to stuff like that? Reyna said. "Listen when Percy I do have a bit of business with him to take care of but I can tell you this for a fact we would all love you but we would also be here for you so you don't have to be afraid of anything because we will go through this experience together Silena said gently to Reyna.

 **[-line-break-]**

Thanks Silena I really needed to hear this and I'm glad we had this talk. "me too". But is it alright that I go and train because I need to be doing something that feels normal for me Reyna asked. Of course it's okay comeback when you feel ready and have steady nerves and Hopefully Percy would be here and welcome you with open arms.

Okay and again thank you for this chat I really needed it Reyna said. *You are very welcome Silena said and led outside and went back into the cabin*.

 **[-line-break-]**

[:AFTER TIME HAD GONE BY PERCY CAME BACK TO THE CABIN:]

Hi gorgeous Percy said when he saw Silena and snuck up behind her back. "Hi to you too she said and turned around and gave him a big sloppy wet kiss". How come breakfast took this long? She asked". Well after breakfast I was headed back here when your mom led me to a nice little place where we had a date and chatted a little he said. "hmm sounds nice she said while snuggling into his chest. Listen Percy there is something you should know. Reyna came by a little while ago".

I know he said Aphrodite told me about it and don't worry we all are gonna go through this together he said and kissed her forehead. "Okay she said and left it at that. Now before breakfast someone forgot to take care of you mind if I did it? She asked. No problem he said lifted her while she giggled and carried her to his bedroom.

 **[-line-break-]**

 **:WARNING SMUT:**

After entering he carried her over and threw her on the bed. While she stripped down to only her underwear.

He laid next to her and slowly he began a series of sloppy wet kisses leaving traces of drool on her neck and throat and began his way down soon he came to her breasts in record time he had her bra unhooked while she gigglede at his eagerness. After removing her bra, he began kissing and massaging her breasts, while using his drool as lubricant on her nipples, The way she moaned only meant he was doing a good job and encouraged him.

"More she begged". Slowly after he continued kissing down her body until he reached his goal and removed her removing her panties he began kissing up her legs hitting all the erogene zones on her body until he came back then slowly he breathed his warm breath on her pussy sending her shivering,

he then continued doing that for awhile before he slowly began kissing her outer lips. Until he entered her with his tongue "slowly he began working his way around inside her pussy but at the same time putting his attetion on all her sensitives spots. He could hear how how her moans increased. It let him explore her more he also began noticing her moaning increased to the point where she wasn't far behind climaxing. When she came closer he inserted his index finger helping him stimulate her more, not long after he took his middle finger quickly inserted it in her cunt coating the finger before She screamed her orgasm out of and he tasted her sweet juices. For unknown reasons everytime he had licked her cunt she always tasted like caramel so he wasnt complaining.

"Oh my god Percy that was incredible she panted" while lying next to him but it's my turn now she said and

not before finishing she had said it stood Percy naked in front of her* Even though you are my boyfriend I just cannot help taking these mental pictures of you she said while kissing him. Thanks he said now lie down she said while crouching down on the floor carpet and he obeyed. Slowly she began kissing down his torso until she came to her price first she kissed the tip of his shaft the she began kissing down towards his balls while gently stroking him. While kissing and licking his balls. After covering his balls in drool and having massaged them. She finally took him in her mouth.

 **[*She always had start softly because the way he becomes fully erect had early on giving her problems because of his size not that she couldn't handle it. I mean she is daughter of Aphrodite after all but she had to learn her ways around it*]**

the way he moaned pleased her "she had given blowjobs before but with Percy it just took it to another level another world and the way he responded to her only made her happier and hornier (so blowing Percy was a god's gift in itelf. No pun intended). Hmm Babe i'm close he moaned **That's when she asked her mother for a small favor " Mom if you can hear me please help me go for the goal A deep throat, Suddenly she felt warm sensation in her meaning her mother had heard her plea and helped"**

Suddenly she took him completely in her mouth and let him sink his shaft down in her throat when she felt the first drops of cum down her throat which was followed a flood of cum. After Percy came she looked him in the eyes and showed that she had some semen in her mouth before swallowing. Holy fuck where did that come From? he asked.

"Well babe I had always wanted to do but I never it was now or never so I asked mom for some help and she gave it to me she said. Did you like it she asked? Nervously". Silena that beyond incredible. Thanks she said pleased.

Without speaking she had crawled over his torso and down

when she reached out and grabbed his shaft. While at the same time they were staring intently each other in their eyes. Slowly inches by inches he came inside while her body was busy coating and massaging his shaft [ **How she always after sex managed to stay tight was amazing to him*** **]** God he whispered the feeling of ecstasy came flooding the both of them. After he was completely inside she began rocking her hips front and back.

As she continuesly rocked her hips the sight of stars came closer to her when she heard him saying how much he loved him and how good she made feel. That was the breaking point for her, her walls began squeezing him and she received her second orgasm this time more intensely which shocked after she heard saying he was close again she told just cum in me Which he did. Because of his size and the amount of semen it gave her a small bump in her stomach. Babe i'm still not finished he said. She looked him in the eyes and said well then why don't I get down on all four and you can fuck anally?.

Sounds like great Idea he said and went behind her. First he took his index finger and stuck it in her cunt coating it then he used his finger to open and lubricate her butthole. After having lubed her asshole enough he took his shaft in his hands and inserted the tip in her hole letting her adjust. "For Silena this was heaven. There had always something about analsex.

So the experience of having with someone she loved, it just turns her on even more knowning that her partner is about to send her through a starfilled heaven, The never ending bliss". Percy knowning what was happening shared her bliss. In complete synchronicity they each led other her backwards him towards until he could feel the smooth skin of her buttocks on his body. Are you ready? He asked. Yeah then he slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside. He then proceeded to going forward at a slightly different tempo before pulling out. It wasn't long before they were moaning and panting in synchronicity

[ ***Because the state their were in they didn't notice in two different places two set of brown eyes were staring at the show one pair of eyes belonged to Hera the other Amphitrite*]**

Fuck it feels so fucking good Silena moaned. Fuck you are so good I love you so so much Percy panted while fucking her. No matter how many times she heard those word they always led to the point of climaxing. And the way Percy talked. Percy I'm close she shouted "Cum for me he said and put his hands on her butt spanking her gently. That did the trick and Silena felt the contractions. And had her third Orgasm of the day but for unknown reasons this one was much more powerful than anything she had ever had . Silena I'm close he moaned at the contractions surrounding his shaft. Just cum in me she said again, he obeyed soon after spurt after spurt filled her to the brim and she collapsed. Hmm that was so good she sleepily moaned at him and to Percy it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. But it wasn't long before he heard a gentle snore and laughed quietly to himself, he proceeded to lay her in a position so she wouldn't feel anything painful and gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered I love you Silena. However Percy still had one massive problem at hands he wasn't finished

 **[-line-break-]**

Soon he heard a gentle whisper in his ear. "Want me to take care of you?" He turned at stared at the brown eyes of Hera. Yeah he said and kissed her on the lips luckily for him she didn't wear anything and could get straight to business.

The sight of her firm body and her voluptous chest quickly made him hard again Now master what would you like me to do? **["She asked knowning her role".]**

Suck me he said not soon after he said it he felt her moist lips around the tip "Now even though Hera had mostly been alone on Olympus she wasn't strange to male genitals she had seen mostly everybody naked up there but it amazed her How big Percy was Aphrodite was right he is beyond bigger than any of us gods she thought to herself.

 **[-line-break-]**

After Having seen what had happened with Silena and he wasn't finished she had finally gathered some courage to ask if she could help him and when he said yes she was overjoyed but at the same time she knew that this could potentially be her only chance of getting good points in his books. However she wasn't prepared for the sheer size of him initally she thought about deep throating but the second she had the tip in her mouth she could feel how his shaft grew bigger and bigger in fact she feared she couldn't have it in her mouth without having to use godly powers.

But she was lucky that she managed to keep the tip inside . She began licking his shaft until she reached his balls Like Silena had done she began kissing and licking his balls tasting the sweet nectar of Silena it was a taste of Caramel she learned. After having covered his balls in spit and drool she kissed her way up the shaft until she reached his tip Now that she knew what she was dealing with she was better prepared. She then relaxed her throat and took a few inches inside again and then some more inches before taking him out and she continued doing that until she was deep-throating him. The way he moaned meant she did a great job and she was very happy she could do this for her Master, however he soon said he was close. Not sooner had he said it before she took him as far as down her throat she could and let him climaxing. His orgasme was something more powerful than she had imagined. Noticing he was still hard she looked him in the eyes and said, which hole do you want to fuck first master? Your ass he said while she turned around he then took a finger felt her regions if there was any he could use as lubricant to he amazement and happiness Hera was beyond dripping wet it didn't take much effort fort him both her cunt and butt seemed to almost having expected him he took his shaft and put against her puckered hole and slowly inserted himself. Now if Hera thought the feeling of his tip in her mouth was big, it didn't compare to what she was feeling right now it truly seemed to grown from when it was in her mouth. Soon after he began pushing in and out in nice steady tempo for the both of them Now unlike Silena Hera didn't have much sexual experience with Percy unless that time they were interupted counted so she wasn't prepared for the amount Energy and love and everything that went through Her. The only thing Hera could was to let the bliss take over which she did.

 **[-line-break-]** "Amphitrite stared in awe and jealousy at what Hera was experiencing".

 **[-line-break-]**

Olympus was not heaven but sex with Percy is that thought ran Through Hera's mind again and again never before had she experienced anything like that Sometimes he would hit erogene zones she didn't think she had sending her into shivers it didn't take long before she had her first orgasm despite that Percy kept pounding, her ass was made for him soon after he shouted was close without missing a beat she twisted her body around so she could stare him in the eyes when he he climaxed. However his orgasm was so powerful it triggered another orgasm which sended her into a shivering and quivering mess. **E** ventually Hera had a blackout from the sex.

 **[-line-break-]**

" **Amphitrite stood almost glued to the slightly open bedroom door watching how her friend** **blacked out from sex while Percy looked like he wasn't finished"**

 **[-line-break-]**

Eventually Hera regained consciousness

By gods. Perseus you are the only who has ever fucked me unconscious Hera said praising him. "Thank you he said smiling at hera before giving her a tenderly kiss" Are you cable of more? he asked. "Just fuck me till you are satified she said" Percy then took his shaft in his hands and entered her cunt. Needlessly to say it didn't take long before Hera was moaning and panting again which triggered another orgasm. It only made Hera realised what she had been missing out on for years, When she heard the words Love and her name but she didn't have time to dwell on right now she was busy satisfying her master.

 **[-line-break-]**

" **Amphitrite was no fool so she knew when that Perseus didn't have long. But the sight was so stimulating she was experiencing things she didn't think possible".**

 **[-line-break-]**

"Hera was lying in blissfilled world before she knew it she had another orgasm triggered by Percy.

When she heard him saying he was close.

Just cum in me she moaned".

With a finale thrust Percy pushed as far in he could and climaxed. It was shocking for Hera because normally she is very fit but the amount of semen gave her a small bump on her flat stomach. Until she could feel Percy pull out.

She looked down and a flood of semen oozing from her cunt and butt she then looked at Percy with a smile and fell asleep.

 **[-line-break-]**

*it was a beautiful sight to Percy. For a while he did nothing but just at the two beauties he just had fucked.

I love you both he said and he could see a smile on their faces as he said it.

He then proceeded to take a blanket and put it over them. and put on some pants and opened a Window so some fresh air could come in. and he walked out his bedroom where he saw someone unexpected*.

 **[-line-break-]**

Hello Perseus Amphitrite said

"While taking in the sight of his firm body"

Hello he said.

Why were you spying on us? He asked.

 **[-]**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
